The Unknown Child and the Dragons
by White Flame Dragon
Summary: For language and violence. What happens when a part demon child grows up all alone. That's what happens to Sakura Urameshi... Better summary inside.
1. Prolouge

The Unknown Child and the Dragons  
  
By: White_Dragon_Flame Edited by: Kagome Higurashi  
  
YYH/IY crossover with a few X-1999 characters  
  
Summary: An evil witch wants to take over the three worlds. To do so she must separate the worlds. So she takes control of Emperor Enma and has him send all demons to Makai under a tyrant king and call all Reikai beings back home, leaving Ningenkai open to attack. But what the witch doesn't know is her plan doesn't completely work. A handful of part demons are left in Ningenkai by mistake. These individuals have great power, enough to destroy the witch. The only problem is – they know nothing of their powers. At least, some of them don't....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha or X. I do not own the children of the Inu-Yasha characters either. They belong to my friends. I own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters' children.  
  
Author's Note: In this story Kagome is also a hanyou. It comes from a role play my two friends are doing. All the children of Inu Yasha characters come from this role play.  
  
Prologue (Some 10 years after the start of the YYH series)  
  
Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara sat at Yusuke's kitchen table waiting for Kurama and Hiei to finally show up so they could begin the meeting. Keiko and Yukina were outside, keeping a sharp eye on the two boys playing in the backyard. Raizen, Yusuke and Keiko's 4 year old son, was up in one of the Sakura trees, teasing a 3 year old Yuki (Yukina and Kuwabara's son) to try and climb up the tree with him. Raizen looked almost exactly like Yusuke, except he had his mother's hair color and gold eyes, probably from the demon blood. Yuki was the picture of Yukina, with short blue hair, orange highlights and his mother's crimson eyes. Sitting in Yukina's lap was her and Kuwabara's second child, a 3 month old girl named Hina. She had a full set of orange hair streaked with blue and big brown eyes. Even at such a young age, she snored pretty loud like her father. Both women laughed at the sleeping infant, commenting how she was gonna turn out looking and acting like Kuwabara.  
  
Raizen had finally given up trying to get Yuki up in the tree, so he jumped down to join the younger boy, and got yelled at by Keiko for it. "Raizen, what have I told you about that? You could get hurt." He gave her his usual "Yes Mama," and ran after Yuki who was now playing in the sandbox. Keiko sighed and commented, "He's gonna turn out to be another Yusuke. I can feel it." Yukina laughed and shifted the sleeping Hina in her lap. Hina woke up, stared at her mother, and began to laugh and coo, so Yukina sat her upright so she could watch what her brother and Raizen were doing.  
  
Just then, Kurama and Botan walked into the yard with their three kids. Kurama was carrying the oldest child, a girl of 3 ½ years named Bara. Bara had long red hair tied up in a high pony tail like her mother, and Botan's eye color, but with Kurama's facial features. She had even inherited his Yoko blood. Whenever she got angry (usually Raizen was the one that made her mad), little white fox ears and a short tail tipped in black would pop out and her red hair would turn silver. Then she would chase after Raizen, who would go hid behind his father while someone (usually Kurama) calmed Bara down. In a baby carriage pushed by Kurama (he's so multi-talented) was the couple's 5 month old twins Hikari and Kaneda. Kaneda looked like his father with his mother's eyes and Hikari looked like her mother with her father's eyes. Kurama parked the carriage next to where Yukina and Keiko were sitting, put Bara down so she could go play with Raizen and Yuki, then went inside. Botan sat down next to the other two women, who both gave her puzzled looks. "What?" she asked her two friends. "Why was Kurama carrying Bara AND pushing the carriage, Botan?" Keiko inquired of her. Botan looked at Keiko and said quite frankly, "Oh that's because I found out yesterday that I'm having another baby." "Congratulations Botan!" exclaimed Keiko and Yukina together.  
  
While the women were talking together, Bara, Raizen, and Yuki were in the sandbox building a sand castle. As they were putting the finishing touches on it, Bara told her two friends that she was going to get another sibling. At the news, Raizen cried out, "No fair! I want one. Both you and Yuki have younger brothers and sisters, Bara. I wish I had one too." To this, Bara responded, "Well then you can have this one that's coming. I don't want anymore. They're too loud and too smelly. And they take all my toys and mess them up. I don't want them anymore." "My little sister doesn't bother me," chimed in Yuki. "She doesn't touch my toys or anything." "That's 'cause she's too little," said Bara. "Wait 'til she's bigger." But Yuki wasn't paying attention to Bara anymore. That's because Umi and Rin had just walked into the yard.  
  
The first thing Rin and Umi did when they arrived was to go greet Yukina. "Hi Auntie Yukina," said the little girls in union. "Hello girls." Yukina greeted her little nieces. "Where's your father?" "Papa already went into the meeting," responded a cheerful Umi. Rin and Umi were Hiei's daughters. Rin was 5 years old with chin-length auburn hair. Umi was 3 years old with long black hair tied up in a braid. Both girls had Hiei's crimson eyes and wore white headbands to hide their Jagans. However, while Umi was very cheerful and outgoing, Rin was introverted like her father. She didn't like coming to Ningenkai, but with their mother Muruko away on business somewhere in Makai, Rin had no other option but to come with her father and sister. So she decided to hid in the Sakura tree Raizen had been climbing earlier and sat down to read the book she brought with her. Umi ran over to the sandbox and jumped on Yuki, yelling, "Hi cousin!" "Hi Umi," was all Yuki could get out before Umi began to smother him with kisses. This caused Raizen and Bara to double up laughing, along with the three mothers sitting nearby.  
  
******************************  
  
Upstairs in the kitchen, Yusuke and crew were beginning the meeting. "You guys are having another one Kurama?" exclaimed Kuwabara when Kurama related the news of the newest arrival. "Yes. We found out yesterday. I don't think Bara is very happy about it though," "Man you two work fast," commented Yusuke. "I mean didn't she just have twins a few months ago?" "Well...." was all Kurama could get out, a huge sweat drop on his head. "Hn, you have absolutely no self-control Kurama," piped in Hiei. "You could have waited 'til the twins were at least a year old. What do you think Botan is, a baby factory?" "At least my wife's not part machine," retorted Kurama. Both demons were glaring at each other, ready for a fight. The one thing you NEVER do is insult a demon's mate. "Hey there's no fighting in my house guys," said Yusuke and both men stood down. Both knew Yusuke was stronger then them both and could beat them down easily.  
  
When everyone had calmed down, Yusuke began the meeting. "So how are things in Makai Hiei?" "Not going good," Hiei stated. "There's this new demon taking over a lot of territory in Makai. He is very strong, probably an S-class demon. But that's all the info Muruko and I could get on him, since every demon that has fought with him is now dead. Guess he didn't want anyone telling on him." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were silent at the news. Was this demon a new enemy? They needed to know for sure. With no barrier between Makai and Ningenkai, this guy could come over and cause a lot of damage. "Where's this guy been showing up?" asked Yusuke in a shaky voice. He was afraid, not for himself, but for Keiko and Raizen. He couldn't let anything happen to them. "In your ancestor's old territory Yusuke," was the reply from Hiei. "What if this new demon is another member of the Evil Clan?" questioned Kurama. "Might be," said Hiei. "We know almost nothing of them or if anymore are still around besides Yusuke and his son."  
  
Then, as if on cue, Raizen came running in, followed by a very pissed off Bara, her ears and tail were showing. Umi and Yuki were close on their heels. Rin followed her sister and cousin into the house, having found the chase amusing. She took up a sit next to her father who asked her "What happened this time?" "I think Raizen tried to look up her skirt or something like that." "Hn, he is truly Yusuke's son." Raizen had managed to climb up into Yusuke's lap and then climb up onto his father's shoulders to escape the little Yoko trying to tear his arms off. Umi climbed into Hiei's lap while Yuki clung to Kuwabara's leg. Kurama had managed to grab Bara and was trying to calm her down while Yusuke was yelling at Raizen. "What did I tell you? Don't do that. It's not good to make a girl mad. Trust me, I should know." "What was that Yusuke? I didn't quite hear you." "Nothing Keiko," was all Yusuke could get out. The three women had followed the children into the house, Keiko helping Botan carry her twins. Kuwabara was laughing hysterically at the whole scene. After he composed himself he took Hina from Yukina so she could go talk with her brother Hiei (in this story Yukina knows Hiei is her brother). Kurama came back a few minutes later with a much calmer Bara, who shot daggers at Raizen when Kurama wasn't looking for the rest of the night.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by without much incident. Around dusk, Hiei took Umi and Rin home to Makai, saying he would be back when he or Muruko found out anything else about the mysterious demon. The rest of the gang was still at Yusuke's house. The three infants were asleep in their carriages and the older kids were watching cartoons in the living room. The adults were playing cards in the kitchen. Well, all the adults except for Keiko. She had gone to bed, saying she wasn't feeling well. Both Yusuke and Raizen gave Keiko worried looks, but she told them that she was probably getting a stomach virus or something. But it wasn't that Keiko wasn't feeling well that worried Raizen, it was her aura. It was different somehow. He couldn't figure out why but her aura was changing. Sure it was still the comforting warmth he always felt from her, but it was stronger somehow, more protective. Yusuke was also feeling a change in Keiko aura, but he thought it was caused by her coming down with something. Neither of them knew the real reason Keiko wasn't feeling well.  
  
At about 10 o'clock Kurama, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara decided it was time to go home. That's when it happened. Just as everyone was ready to leave, a portal opened up in the Urameshi's living room and agents of Reikai stepped out. "What the hell do you guys want?" demanded a very frustrated Yusuke. Something must be up if these guys were here. "We are here on orders from Emperor Enma. All demons living in Ningenkai are to be sent back to Makai. Now Yusuke Urameshi, Yukina Kuwabara, and Yoko Kurama along with Raizen Urameshi, Yuki Kuwabara and Bara Minamino are to be sent to Makai. The other children can stay here in Ningenkai but will have their power bound, as will Kazuma Kuwabara. Also the child that Botan is carrying will also have any powers bound at birth." "Like hell you are!" yelled Yusuke, loud enough to wake up Keiko asleep in the next room. She came out just as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were fighting the Reikai agents. The agents subdued the three men, and were now gathering up the three children and Yukina. Raizen got free of the agents and ran to Keiko. But before he could reach her, Keiko was knocked down by one of the agents and Raizen was again in their custody. After all the demons were bound, the agents opened a portal to Makai and threw Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina and the children through it. As the portal was closing, Keiko could hear Raizen calling, "Mama, help me!" After the portal was sealed, the agents began the work of binding the powers of the three infants, Kuwabara, and Botan's unborn child. Kuwabara tried to put up a fight, but he was too badly hurt and neither Botan nor Keiko had any power with which to fight. Once the binding was preformed the agents left.  
  
***********************************  
  
All over the world demons were being forced back to Makai. Some of the demons had never even lived there. It was all going according to her plans. In Reikai, Emperor Enma sat at his throne, but he wasn't the one in control at the moment. In the dark shadows of the throne room stood a woman, the Witch of the Dark Dimension. She was controlling Enma, using him to get rid of the demons that stood in her way of ruling all the worlds in the universe. Now that the demons were trapped in Makai, her servant there would keep them under an iron rule. For you see, the new threat Hiei spoke about was Akira, her most faithful of servants. He was indeed a member of the infamous Evil Clan. He would rule Makai for her and keep any female Evil Clan members from being born. No female could come from the Clan. Any female would be a threat to her and her plan. The females of the Evil Clan were the only creatures strong enough to oppose her. That meant she would have to kill Urameshi's human mate, just in case she was pregnant. The idiot agents would not have felt the presence of an unborn child. Not even most members of the Clan could tell if their female was carrying. Only a Clan member with a blood tie to the female would know if she was carrying by a change in her aura (a son could tell if his mother was pregnant but the father wouldn't). So Keiko Urameshi would have to die, plain and simple.  
  
********************************  
  
A few days after the exile, Keiko went up to visit Genkai to tell her what happened. On the way, Keiko was attacked by a group of what she thought were demons. They were tall, thin creatures dressed from head to toe in pitch black armor. The symbol of a silver skull was on all of their breast plates and each had a black long sword (If you've played Final Fantasy X-2, think of the Dark Knight dress sphere). The tallest one, who appeared to be the leader, approached Keiko and put his sword up, saying, "Keiko Urameshi, it is the wish of our mistress that you not be allowed to live. Prepare to die human bitch!" And with that the knight lunged at Keiko, but before his sword could come even close to Keiko, her stomach began to glow with a pink aura. This aura formed a protective barrier around Keiko, sending the knight flying backward when he made contact with it. The other knights were in shock, but began to attack Keiko all at once. The aura drove them all back and as they lay on the ground, trembling in fear of the power coming from Keiko, the earth beneath them began to shake. The shaking ending as quickly as it began, but it wasn't over. For the earth began to move and take the shape of a dragon (the Eastern one, not the Western). The dragon first looked at Keiko and told her through telepathy that it would protect her. Then it glared at the knights and attacked them, devouring them whole. After the final knight was gone, the dragon turned back to Keiko and spoke to her once again. "Your unborn daughter summoned me to protect you. I don't how an unborn child can call one of my kind." "What are you?" a very confused Keiko asked the creature. "I am a dragon," explained the creature. "We dragons live at the core of everything in Universe. Think of us as the souls of all things. We are usually summoned by witches to do their bidding. Yet I have never heard of a dragon summoned by one in the womb. It is very strange." "You're telling me," replied Keiko.  
  
Keiko was in shock when she arrived at Genkai's temple. Not only had she been attacked by knights and then saved by a dragon, but she found out she was pregnant. She was going to have Yusuke's child and he wasn't here. She needed him, more than anything. She needed Yusuke. How was she going to raise this child? The baby growing inside of her was part demon. No one knew anything about Yusuke's race. They were almost extinct. Why was this happening to her?  
  
Keiko hoped Genkai could give her some answers. When she reached the temple, she was surprised to see Shizuru and her husband Subaru Sumergai (the guy from Clamp's "X") there. Subaru was a very quiet man with great spiritual powers. Keiko remembered Shizuru telling her that Subaru was the head of a very powerful clan of spiritualists. She greeted them, asking them why they were up here. Shizuru told Keiko that they were attacked by Reikai agents and both of their powers had been bound, along with those of her young son Kamui. Kamui was about 8 years old, his brown hair worn in the same style as his father's. He was a quite boy, unless pushed. Then his temper was worse than even Shizuru's ever was. Shizuru also told Keiko she knew about Yusuke and the others. Her brother had told her when she went to see him yesterday. Then Subaru spoke up. "It's not just happening here. Demons all over the globe are disappearing and spiritualists are losing their powers. This isn't normal. Something is wrong in Reikai." Keiko was in shock once again. Demons all over the globe are gone? What the hell was going on here? She had to see Genkai quickly. She said goodbye to Shizuru and went in to see Genkai.  
  
****************************************  
  
Well, Subaru wasn't completely right. Not all demons were sent to Makai. Two hanyous were able to escape the exile. Why? Because they were in the past. Inu-Yasha and Kagome came out of the well to find the shrine a mess. What the hell happened? Kagome managed to find her mother, who explained that strange men came, looking for the two of them. It seemed that all demons in this time were sent to Makai. All spiritualists in the world had lost their powers. Kagome and Inu-Yasha would have to be very careful since they were probably the only demons left in Ningenkai. Then Kagome told her mother – she was pregnant. She found out when she was visiting Sango and Miroku in the past. Now it was going to get complicated.  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. 15 Years Later First Day of School

The Unknown Child and the Dragons  
  
YYH/IY crossover with a few X-1999 characters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha or X. I do not own the children of the Inu Yasha characters either. They belong to my friends. I own the Yu Yu Hakusho and X-1999 characters' children.  
  
Chapter 1 (15 years after the Prologue)  
  
The warm morning sun shone into a small Tokyo apartment, falling gently on the only 2 occupants in the bedroom still sleeping. One occupant was a 14 year old girl with long black hair and, though you couldn't see them while she slept, bright emerald eyes. The other occupant was what appeared to be a small stuffed animal, a pink dragon lying on the pillow wrapped up in the young girl's hair. Then the pink dragon began to wake up. It wasn't a stuffed animal at all, but a Spirit Beast. The little dragon stretched and went to work trying to wake up her mistress. As always the young girl kept rolling over on her side, muttering, "It's too early Chi. Go back to sleep." Chi finally had enough and lightly bit the girl's nose. That got her up and really pissed off. "Damn it Chi you didn't have to do that! I'm up, I'm up!" The dragon simply answered "Chi, chi" and went to find her mistress's school uniform. "Man, Baa-san must have told her to do that," mumbled the girl.  
  
The young girl, Sakura Urameshi, was Genkai's latest pupil. Well, she was the daughter of Baa-san's last pupil, who was stuck somewhere in Makai at the moment. Sakura had never met her father or her brother for that matter since she was born after they were all banished to Makai. Sakura really wanted to meet her father, since everyone said she looked like him and even acted like him sometimes, according to Baa-san. For the most part Sakura was a pretty quite person, unless you got her really pissed off. Then even she couldn't control her powers. Of course after she calmed down again, she would get very depressed, since she hated not having control of her powers. That was the problem with being one of the only surviving members of an almost extinct race of demons – no one knew anything about her powers. All she knew was that she could summon dragons, the souls of universe as one dragon told her, but she didn't know how or why she could. She liked the dragons though; they were all so kind to her. She could tell them anything and they would never tell anyone about it. They were also very protective of her. She always had at least one dragon if not more close by in case she got into any trouble. The dragons were the only friends she had. Well, not the only friends...  
  
Sakura finally decided to get out of bed and get ready for school. Chi had found Sakura's uniform and carried it over to her. Sakura and Chi had been born together. According to Baa-san, Sakura was clutching Chi's egg when she was born. The egg hatched on Sakura's first birthday and Chi came out. She named the little dragon Chi because that's all it could say, "Chi." When she had finally gotten herself ready to head out to school; she stopped to look at the picture sitting in her bedroom window. The picture was of her and her mother Keiko when she was five. It was taken before the attack...  
  
*************************** Flashback:  
  
(Sakura 5 years old)  
  
Sakura and Keiko were sitting on the bus on the way to see Genkai. Even at such a young age Sakura's powers were incredibly strong. The only explanation anyone could give was that it was caused by the demon blood that flowed in Sakura's veins. Sakura liked to go visit Baa-san since Baa- san was the only person besides her mother who didn't look at her like a complete freak. The kids at school picked on Sakura terribly because of her weird powers. Sakura hated going to school for that very reason. She had no friends except for Chi and Puu, her father's Spirit Beast, who lived with Baa-san.  
  
They were almost to Baa-san's when it happened. A group of Dark Knights attacked the bus, killing everyone in sight. Keiko held Sakura as close to her as she could, trying to keep the monsters from seeing her daughter. Keiko knew that they were after Sakura. The Knights had been after the two since before Sakura was born. However it didn't work. A Knight caught site of the Urameshi women, grinning evilly at the sight of his prey. As the Knight closed in for the kill, Keiko clung to Sakura, who began to glow a soft pink. Then the light around Sakura grew and enclosed the whole bus. Any Knight touched by Sakura's aura disintegrated immediately. However before the last Knight turned to dust, he killed the driver, sending the bus off the road and down the side of the mountain. When the bus finally settled at the foot of the mountain, the only survivors were Keiko and Sakura. However, the accident had left Keiko in a coma. Sakura went to live with Keiko's aunt and uncle after that.  
  
*********************  
  
Sakura put down the picture, wiped the tears that were beginning to form and checked her watch. Shit! She had to go or she'd be late. She grabbed her lunch, said goodbye to Chi, and raced outside the door. Sakura was glad she had already made the trip to school; she really would have been late if she didn't know her way. As Sakura dashed off to school, a boy about her age sat on the roof of her building. "Hn. She'll never change." The boy was Ryu, a 14 year old fire demon Sakura had rescued after he fell through a rip in the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai.  
  
************************ Flashback:  
  
(Sakura and Ryu age 9)  
  
Sakura had just moved in with Genkai a few weeks before. She had been staying with Keiko's aunt and uncle in Kyoto, but neither of them treated Sakura kindly. They thought of her as some type of devil spawn. When her powers became to much for them to handle, they finally sent her to Genkai, the person she was originally suppose to live with if anything happened to Keiko. Sakura had also finally gotten sick of always being picked on, so she fought back, literally. If any one said anything about her, she would beat the shit out of them. So now instead of being made fun of, she was the most feared kid around. So Genkai had taken her out of school so she wouldn't kill anyone.  
  
Sakura ran through the woods behind Genkai's temple. An Evergreen Dragon had told her about a young boy in the forests that was badly injured. Sakura wouldn't have care had the dragon not told her that the boy had 3 eyes. Sakura finally found the boy the dragon told her about. He was covered in blood and bruises. His normal eyes were closed but his Jagan was open, looking around at what was probably a strange environment to him. Sakura felt sad for this boy lying on the ground broken and bruised. So Sakura summoned a Wind Dragon to carry the boy back to the temple. "Baa-san will know how to help you," she whispered to the little demon. "Only a demon would have three eyes," Sakura told herself. And with that she led the dragon carrying the young demon back to the temple.  
  
When Ryu finally woke up, he was in a strange room. He tried to remember what had happened to him. He remembered that he and his father were out training when the king's lackeys attacked them. He remembered being separated from his father and the stronger demons cornering him at a cliff. He remembered falling off the cliff and then nothing. As Ryu tried to figure out where he was, the door to the room opened and a young girl around his age walked in. She was small, like him, with long jet black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled at him and said "You're awake. I'm glad."  
  
Ryu stared at the little girl in front of him, wondering who she was and where he was.  
  
"You're a demon, right?" the girl asked him.  
  
"Yes, I am," he answered her.  
  
"My name is Sakura and I'm part demon," she told him.  
  
"I'm Ryu," he replied. Ryu wondered why he was telling this Sakura  
his name.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?"  
  
Ryu didn't like all the questions she was asking him. He was afraid that he was being tricked by a lackey of the king or something. As if reading his mind, Sakura informed him that he wasn't in Makai anymore. This was Ningenkai and most people here didn't have 3 eyes.  
  
"So this is Ningenkai?" Ryu asked her.  
  
"Yep," she answered.  
  
"I didn't know there were any part demons here. I thought they were all sent to Makai."  
  
At Ryu's last remark, his new companion became very sad looking. "There aren't any other demons, part or full, left here. I'm the only one. I was born after everyone got sent to Makai. Papa and my big brother are there. Mama's in a coma because of a bus accident. All I have is Baa-san now." She lowered her eyes so Ryu wouldn't see her cry.  
  
Now Ryu felt bad for making the poor thing sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Sakura looked up at Ryu. She wiped her eyes and said "It's nothing. I've never told anyone this." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
~She's really cute,~ thought Ryu.  
  
The two children talked for the rest of the day, watched over by Genkai. ~I'm glad she finally has a friend,~ thought the older woman. With that Genkai left the two children alone to get dinner ready.  
  
*************************************  
  
Using his Jagan, Ryu watched over Sakura as she ran to school. Ryu was a fairly average height by human standards. He looked like his father, with short, spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He also had his father's taste in clothes: black and lots of it. He had on black jeans with black biker boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket he most likely stole from a human. He, however, didn't have to wear a headband to cover his Jagan. He could will it to disappear when he wasn't using it. Ryu also had another interesting power – he could control both fire and ice. No one could explain why, not even his father, Hiei, and it was probably because of his unusual power that the king's lackeys had been after him that day.  
  
************************************  
  
(Higurashi Shrine)  
  
Leiko and Kazuo Higurashi hated going to school. They hated it so much, because the 14 year old twins of Kagome and Inu-Yasha were very different from the rest of their classmates. They were hanyous, like their parents, and could travel into the past through a well in the shrine they called home. The time travel however, was not the reason they didn't fit in, they didn't let anyone know about that. The 'problem' was that Leiko looked almost exactly like her father with white hair and gold eyes, and while Kazuo did too, he had black hair and brown eyes like his mother, and both of them also had their father's dog ears, Leiko's white, and Kazuo's black, which they had to hide when they went out in public. Each twin also always carried their guardian swords everywhere they went. Both of the swords were made of a fang from Inu-Yasha and a fang from whichever child the sword belonged to. Leiko's sword was called Kigaisaiga, and Kazuo's was Fushisaiga, and keeping said swords with them was mandatory.  
  
The two had actually just come from the past, bringing back with them their two friends, who were more like cousins to them, Shina and Kanaye. Shina and Kanaye were the children of Sango and Miroku. Shina looked exactly like her mother, except she had her father's blue eyes and heightened sex drive. Her brother, Kanaye, a year older, was pretty much a clone of Miroku with slightly longer hair and freckles. He also had his father's 'affections' for the opposite sex. All 4 teenagers were on their way to school, they had all transferred in the trimester before, getting kicked out of their old school for being 'troublemakers'. It wasn't their fault they were always being hunted by the agents of Reikai, what could they do but fight back?  
  
***********************************  
  
(The Kuwabara Residence)  
  
Hina Kuwabara raced out the door, yelling goodbye to her father. She was so late, and what was worse, she had classroom duties today. Hina was a very tall 15 year old girl now. Her long, orange and turquoise-streaked hair was tied up in a very messy bun. She was good student, simply because she didn't want to disappoint her father. He wouldn't yell or anything if she got bad grades. It's just she didn't like the sad look he got in his eyes. They made her feel like a 2 year old again.  
  
Hina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was walking in front of her until she nearly knocked the poor kid over. However, Hina had really good reflexes from playing on the girl's basketball team that she was able to catch the younger boy before he fell. "You ok Touya-kun?" she asked the 14 year old boy.  
"Yeah Hina-chan I'm ok." Touya Minamino was the youngest of the Minamino family. His short, light blue hair was done up in punk spikes and his amethyst eyes looked slightly dull. He was the top student in his class, like his father always was before him. He and Hina went to the same school, Nadeshiko Academy. It was a private high school and junior high combined that was home to many of the richer people's children. Hina and Touya were both able to get in on scholarships and with some money saved up by both families. "Late for classroom duties again Hina-chan?" Touya asked the older girl.  
"Shut up man. You know I hate getting up this early. I wish the teachers wouldn't give me classroom duty the first day of the new trimester." "Then shouldn't you get going?" he asked her again. Hina looked her watch, screamed some kind of profanity, and ran at full speed to get to school. Touya laughed and continued walking to school.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sakura was walking down the halls of Nadeshiko Academy, looking for her first class. A girl about her age walked up to her and asked,  
"You lost?"  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"Come on homeroom is this way," directed the young girl.  
"Thanks," Sakura replied.  
"Oh by the way, I'm Kaori Sumergai. And you are?"  
Sakura looked at Kaori and said, "Sakura Urameshi." Kaori was a little  
taller than Sakura with shoulder length dark brown hair and light  
brown eyes. She smiled at Sakura sweetly, which put Sakura at ease.  
"Maybe it won't be so bad here," she thought as Kaori lead her to  
their homeroom.  
"Looks we're in the same class," commented Kaori.  
"Seems so," replied Sakura.  
"Hey may I call you Sakura-chan?" Kaori asked her as they each took  
seats in the back of the room.  
"Sure, I'd love it."  
"Great!" Squealed Kaori. "And you can call me Kaori-chan."  
"Ok," Sakura happily said. She now had a new friend. Maybe Tokyo  
wasn't such a bad place.  
  
Touya entered his homeroom to see Kaori talking to a new student. "Kaori-chan, who's your new friend?" he asked her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners Minamino-kun? You don't say good morning anymore?" was Kaori's reply. "Since when do I need manners when talking to you? You never seemed to care before," Touya rebutted. Kaori looked at Sakura and pointed to Touya. "This is Touya Minamino-kun," she said in a matter of fact voice. "I've known him since I was little. He's a total book worm with bad manners." "I have manners, Kaori-chan," Touya yelled. "I just never use them when you're around." "Do you two ever stop fighting?" a new voice called out. Another classmate walked into the room. She had ear-length honey colored hair and baby blue eyes. She was a little taller than Touya. "Good morning Anzu-chan," Touya said quite politely. "Hey how come Anzu-chan gets a 'Good morning' but I don't?" complained Kaori. "'Cause she's a lady and you're not," Touya replied. "Minamino-kun you are so dead!" threatened Kaori.  
  
Sakura watched the antics of her new classmates and burst out laughing. No one had ever acted this way in front of her before. "You must think we're idiots," Kaori said to Sakura. "Actually, you guys seem really close. It's refreshing. No one wanted to be near me in my old school." "Why?" asked a curious Touya. "People thought I was a freak and stayed away from me 'cause I lived in a temple. They thought I had weird powers or something." Sakura didn't know she could open up to people like she was doing now. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sakura Urameshi." "Well, I'm Touya Minamino and this is Anzu-chan Rei." Anzu bowed and said "Nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet all of you as well." For the first time in her life, Sakura didn't feel out of place. Maybe this is where she belonged all along.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As always, Please Review 


	3. Neighbors

The Unknown Child and the Dragons  
  
YYH/IY crossover with a few X-1999 characters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha or X. I do not owe the children of the Inu Yasha characters either. They belong to my friends. I owe the Yu Yu Hakusho and X-1999 characters' children.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura's first day of school was a complete success. She couldn't believe how many new friends she had made. After she met Minamino-kun, Anzu- chan, and Kaori-chan during homeroom, she met a few kids from another class during lunch time. The Higurashi twins, Leiko-chan and Kazuo-kun, were really funny and Shina-chan was very sweet. Shina-chan's older brother Kanaye-sempai and Kaori-chan's cousin Hina-sempai also joined the group. Sakura was also very happy to find other hanyous and part-demons still in Ningenkai. Even if most of her new friends didn't know what they were, Sakura could tell.  
  
As Sakura walked home from school, a voice spoke up from behind her,  
  
"It seems you had fun today."  
  
"Hi Ryu," Sakura replied without looking behind her. Ryu walked up beside her and the two continued to walk together.  
  
"So you've been watching me all day I gather?" Sakura asked the fire demon happily.  
  
"Of course I was. I have to since you get yourself into trouble too easily."  
  
Sakura giggled at Ryu's last comment. ~He worries about me too much. It's kinda cute, ~ she thought as the two reached Sakura's apartment.  
  
Sakura lived in a low rent apartment building in a not-too-good part of town 'cause it was the only place Baa-san could afford. The rent was cheap because the building was said to be haunted and only the brave, stupid, and unlucky would dare rent rooms there. But the landlady, Alice- san, was a sweetheart and actually gave anyone willing to rent two rooms for the price of one. But the other tenants were not the friendliest. The man who lived next to Sakura was old and obnoxious, especially now that a teenager was living next door. The man across the hall was a drug dealer and gang leader while the woman next to him was a hooker and brought the weirdest guys home with her. On the second floor directly above Sakura lived a single mom, Karen, and her 4 year old daughter, Sayo, who Sakura babysat when Karen had to work. Next to Karen were four gang members who worked for the gang leader across the hall from Sakura. The other rooms were vacant at the moment. Usually, the gang members would use them for meetings or did their dealing out of them. Alice lived in the first two rooms on the first floor. When Sakura and Ryu arrived home, Asou, the drug dealer, was trying to get poor Karen-san evicted.  
  
"Listen, Alice, this is no place for some bitch and her bastard kid. They mess with my work all the time. And do you really think she won't bring the cops down on this place the first chance she gets? I mean, every tenant in this place would be hauled out of here in handcuffs, except for the old geezer. You need us, regardless of what we do."  
  
"I'm not going to throw that poor girl out on the streets," Alice said firmly. "If I throw anyone out it will be you and your boys upstairs. Now get out of my sight before I call the cops on you."  
  
"You wouldn't call the cops," Asou retorted. "You need the money we pay."  
  
"Well then, smart-ass, why don't you move upstairs and give Karen-san your rooms down here?" It was Sakura who spoke this time. "Then Sayo-chan can't mess with your work, now can she?"  
  
Asou looked at Sakura with a mix of fear and disgust in his eyes. Even though Asou was about 6 foot 2 and 200 hundred pounds of near complete muscle, he had had his ass handed to him on a silver platter the first and only time he fought Sakura. And since Ryu was with her as well, he wouldn't dare start anything.  
  
"Great idea, Sakura-chan. Oh, and while we're at it, move the old geezer upstairs too and make this a girls-only floor." Everyone turned to see Sonomi, the hooker, emerge from her room. Sonomi was about 25 years old with bleached-blond hair and gravity-defying proportions.  
  
"I don't think he will go for that, Sonomi," Alice commented. "You know he won't be able to make the stairs."  
  
"There is no way in hell you're gonna move me upstairs Alice." Now the old geezer, Fuma, entered the argument. "It's bad enough having one teenager next door, but four is unacceptable. I won't have it."  
  
"Who cares what you think, Ji-Ji? And I don't remember anyone asking you to join us," Sonomi said over her shoulder.  
  
"Well it is my business. I will not be moved upstairs nor have that woman and her brat moved down here," screamed the old man.  
  
"What difference does it make? Sayo-chan's down here most of the time anyway. I mean Sakura-chan is the one who minds her," said Alice heatedly. "So I'm going with Sakura-chan's idea and switching Asou's and Karen's rooms. Fuma will stay where he is and the other rooms upstairs are to be used as anyone sees fit. Now if you will all excuse me I have supper cooking. Good day!" And with that Alice ended the argument and slammed the door on everyone.  
  
Sonomi and Fuma both returned to there rooms while Asou went upstairs to probably inform his boys of the move. Sakura and Ryu went into Sakura's room to find little Sayo asleep on Sakura's makeshift couch. Sakura had given Sayo a copy of her key not long after she started watching the little girl. Since Karen always got weird working hours, Sayo was left alone some days. Sayo was afraid of the gang boys next door, so Sakura gave her a key and offered Sayo her room to hide in, which the younger girl graciously accepted.  
  
Sakura put her bag down and went to change her clothes. Ryu made himself comfortable in a bean bag chair next to the couch. He stared at the sleeping form of Sayo, who reminded him of his younger sister, Kei, in Makai. He wondered how his family was doing and if the damn tyrant had been overthrown. He was especially worried about his twin sister Sagwa. The Sagwa he remembered didn't like to fight. She was quiet, like their Aunt Yukina, and even inherited the Kormine ability of healing. But she also shred tear gems, for which the tyrant Akira had had all the Kormine hunted down and imprisoned. Sagwa's were even more valuable than a Kormine's tear gem, since Sagwa's were black. Come to think of it, Ryu also shred black tear gems. Maybe Sagwa could also control the elements of fire and ice like he could.  
  
Ryu's muses were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Ryu opened the door to see four girls about his and Sakura's age standing in the doorway. They were all wearing the same uniform Sakura had. He then remembered they were Sakura's classmates but he couldn't figure out which ones. Just then Sakura emerged from the other room, asking  
  
"Ryu, who's at the door?" He moved out of the way so Sakura could get a look at her guests.  
  
"Ah, Kaori-chan, Anzu-chan, Shina-chan, Leiko-chan it's you guys. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaori was the first to speak. "You left this at school. We found your address inside so we figured we would return it to you." Kaori handed Sakura the object she was carrying, which turned out to be Sakura's wallet.  
  
"My wallet? I didn't even know I left it. Thank you so much." Sakura bowed in gratitude to her friends. After the other girls bowed back, Ryu began to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"And what the hell is so funny Ryu?" Sakura asked him, a little pissed at the way he was acting.  
  
"I can't believe you are so absentminded as to forget your wallet. What were you planning to do about dinner if your classmates didn't bring it here?" Ryu asked, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Idiot, I only keep enough money for lunch in here. The rest is in a safe place. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I usually just eat whatever Alice-san makes."  
  
"Alice-san?" This time Anzu spoke up and Sakura remembered her friends were still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Please come in," Sakura quickly ushered everyone into the small room closed the door.  
  
The four girls sat around a small table in the middle of the room while Sakura went to making tea. Ryu went back to the bean bag and Sayo was still asleep on the couch. Sakura put the tea pot on the table, along with seven cups. Leiko counted the number of tea cups and asked,  
  
"Sakura, why did you bring seven cups? There are only six of us."  
  
"Hey what about me?!" Sayo had woken up.  
  
"Minna, this is Sayo-chan. She lives upstairs, but she usually stays with me when her mom's working."  
  
After Sakura introduced everyone to Sayo, she proceeded to pour the tea. As the girls were talking, another knock was heard from Sakura's door. Ryu went to answer it and came back with Karen following him. "Sayo, so this is where you were." Karen was a beautiful 19 year old half Egyptian, half Japanese young woman. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun at the base of her neck and she wore her waitress uniform from the diner down the road. The little girl ran up to her mother, hugging the woman's legs. Karen picked up her daughter and apologized to Sakura for all the trouble the two caused her. Sakura told her it was no problem, that she liked having Sayo around. Karen thanked Sakura again and turned to leave when Sakura remembered the new arrangements.  
  
"Karen-san, wait up."  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Karen asked the younger girl.  
  
"Alice-san wants you and Asou-san to switch rooms. She figured it would be easier on you and Sayo-chan being across the hall from me and away from the gang boys. You might want to go see her."  
  
"Thank you so much Sakura-chan. I have to give her the rent money anyway. Is it okay if Sayo stays here till I finish talking with Alice- san?"  
  
"It's no problem at all Karen-san. She's no trouble at all."  
  
"Well then I'll be back in a few minutes." Karen went down the hall to see Alice and Sayo took up her spot in Sakura's lap once again.  
  
"You sure live with some interesting people, Sakura-chan," commented Shina.  
  
"You have no idea." Sakura sighed. "We got an old geezer next door who hates teenagers and a hooker down the hall who has got the weirdest clients I've ever seen. There's also a drug dealer and four members of his gang here too. Plus the place is supposed to be haunted. But the rent's cheap so I get what I pay for."  
  
"Damn, why don't you find another place?" Leiko asked her.  
  
"Baa-san couldn't afford much more. She's the one paying the rent for me. Besides, I get two rooms for the price of one. I gotta take what I can."  
  
"Well, that's all and good, but I still have one question – who the hell is this guy?" Kaori asked pointing to Ryu who was ignoring the five girls.  
  
"Oh, that's Ryu. He's another one of Baa-san's students. He comes to check up on me every so often."  
  
"What does your Obaa-sama teach, Sakura-chan?" Anzu asked her.  
  
"She's a martial arts master. She's one of the best." Sakura's thoughts wandered backed to her days of training with Baa-san. She loved being with Baa-san, one of the only people she could ever trust. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Baa-san.  
  
Just then Karen returned to get Sayo. The moving would happen next week and Alice wanted Sakura and Ryu to help out. The two agreed to help and Karen took Sayo upstairs to get dinner started. The other girls also had to run home. Everyone said good-bye and Sakura went over to Alice's room to get dinner and figure out how they were gonna move Asou upstairs and Karen downstairs. At least Sakura could never say her life was boring. 


	4. Nightmares and Battles

The Unknown Child and the Dragons  
  
YYH/IY crossover with a few X-1999 characters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha or X. I do not own the children of the Inu Yasha characters either. They belong to my friends. I own the Yu Yu Hakusho and X-1999 characters' children.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_ Sakura cried out as another wave of pain swept over her body. She twisted and turned, struggling to free herself from the chains around her wrists and ankles. She was already extremely weak from blood loss, but she kept fighting. She couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up. But she might not be able to fight for much longer. As she slipped in and out of consciousness, she could hear faint voices coming from the shadows surrounding her. She couldn't make out everything they were saying but she did pick up pieces of it:  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You're killing her!"  
  
"How could you do that to a child?"  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Then the voices suddenly disappeared. Sakura could hear nothing, surrounded by complete silence. She began to panic, wondering where the voices were. Then a new voice spoke. This voice did not come from the shadows, but from what seemed like the depths of her own soul:  
  
"It is time to make them pay."_

__

Sakura woke up screaming. It had been that horrible dream again. Sweat covered her small frame and tears ran freely down her face. Grasping for air, Sakura hug her knees and waited for her heart to stop bounding. Her body shook uncontrollably as images from the dream replayed over in her mind. This caused her to hug her knees even tighter in an attempt to block out the memories. Still a mess from the dream, Sakura jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her. The owner of the arms turned out to be Ryu, who must've heard her screaming moments before. He was very much aware of Sakura recurring nightmare, having lived with her at Genkai's temple for the past few years.  
Sakura sighed and rested her head on Ryu's chest, comforted by the young fire demon's warmth. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and her body relaxed. Ryu always had that effect on her. Within 10 minutes Sakura was asleep again. Ryu, on the other hand, was not. He never could get back to sleep, not after hearing Sakura's blood-curdling screams. He knew what caused her to have those horrible nightmares. No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory, which she has to keep reliving. It was a memory Ryu wished he could erase from her mind completely. But he knew he couldn't do such a thing because his Jagan had no effect on her mind. Sure he could read her thoughts and memories, but that was all. Her mind could not be controlled or altered as far as Ryu knew. So after, Ryu fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning still in Ryu's arms. She blushed slightly as she looked into the face of the sleeping fire demon. Quietly, she slipped out of Ryu's embrace and made her way to her little kitchen for breakfast. Sakura had to hurry or she'd be late meeting Leiko-chan and the others. Sakura inhaled two pieces of toast, gulped down a glass of orange juice, got dressed, and was out the door in five minutes. She raced down to the meeting place, which was the front gate of their school.  
  
A month had already passed since Sakura had met her friends and that month had passed without any incident. It looked like the Dark Knights had stopped their assault on Ningenkai. I hope they have... Sakura thought as she rounded the last corner and the front gate came into view. Leiko-chan, Kazuo-kun, Shina-chan, and Kanaye-sempai, along with two people Sakura had never seen before, were the only ones there, meaning she wasn't late for a change. Leiko and Shina smiled as Sakura stood bent over in front of them, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey, it's a first. You're actually on time," Leiko laughed, helping Sakura stand up straight.  
  
"Leiko, stop being so rude!" Kazuo reprimanded her sister.  
  
"Who's being rude? I'm telling the truth," Leiko retorted.  
  
"It's ok, Kazuo-kun. I'm late for everything," Sakura laughed, turning her attention to the two strangers next to Kanaye. "Are they from you old school?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," chimed in Shina, "This is Mana and Nano. Mana and Nano, this is Sakura-chan."  
  
"Please to meet you," Mana said, as she bowed in greeting. Mana was the same age as Sakura, with long black hair done up in a braid hanging off her shoulder. She was about an inch shorter than Sakura at 5'1'' and her soft brown eyes glowed with a hidden intelligence. She had a laptop bag swung over her shoulder, which looked very cumbersome to Sakura. Who carries a laptop with them outside of school? thought Sakura. She then turned her attention to Nano. Nano was a lean boy about Kanaye's height at 5'9", with short messy black hair and a cheerful expression on his face. Smiling, he shook Sakura hand with a "Hi, nice to meet ya."  
  
The small group sat on the curb, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Sakura finally discovered the reason for the laptop – it was for bashing Kanaye in the head. Shina and Leiko filled her in on how much of a perv Kanaye really was and his fondness for groping girls. Sakura was glad he had never tried do it to her. After several bashes to the head with Mana's laptop, Kanaye was out cold. Shina was commenting on her brother's stupidity when Touya arrived with two people Sakura had never met before. Leiko, on the other hand, was growling and flexing her fingers as if ready to fight.  
  
"Touya, why the hell did you bring that idiot?" Leiko snarled, pointing the older boy standing behind him.  
  
"Hn, if I knew you would be here, dog-girl, I wouldn't have come," commented the boy wryly. The strange boy was about 2 heads taller than Touya, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. His amethyst eyes held vivid disgust for the younger girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Man, Kaneda, do you have to start with her every time you see her?" piped in the other stranger, a girl with bright green eyes and sky blue hair in a high ponytail. She then proceeded to slap the rude Kaneda when Hina interrupted her by throwing a basketball, hitting Kaneda directly in the back of his head. Kaneda landed face first into the street, to the amusement of the people around him. Touya sighed, grabbing the older boy by his collar and pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Nii-chan, you're such an embarrassment," Touya comment as Kaneda wiped the dust off his clothes.  
  
"What'dya say you little shit?" Kaneda screamed at his younger brother.  
  
"Kaneda! Watch your language," chastised the blue haired girl.  
  
"Ah shut up Hikari. You're the one who dragged me here." The blue haired girl, Hikari, was fuming now and ready to kill the obnoxious red head. However, Touya intervened and prevented the two from hurting each other.  
  
"If you two don't stop acting like 3 year olds, I'm gonna tell mom your 'little secret'" Touya whispered to the fighters. Both froze, staring at Touya in disbelief. The two looked at Touya, and then quieted down. Sakura stared in amazement at the control Touya had over the 2 older teens. She leaned over to Leiko and asked her what was going on. Leiko responded with:  
  
"They're he's older brother and sister. The red head is Kaneda and a real pain in the ass. The blue haired one is Hikari. She's ok for a bubble head. They're the same age as Hina- sempai, though they go to a different school. I think I heard from Kaori-chan that they belong to some gang." Sakura stared at the twins, not seeing anything that would indicate they were gang members.  
  
Kaori and Anzu arrived and the group was finally underway. The friends had decided that since no one had ever been to Tokyo Tower, save Kaori, they would go visit it. The day went by without incident, except for the bickering between Kaneda and Leiko. Near sunset, Sakura was standing on the top Observation Deck, looking over Tokyo as the sun turned the city a brilliant gold. She sighed at the beautiful site, wishing it could always be like this. However her thoughts were interrupted by a woman's scream from across the Observation Deck. More screams followed as the assailants made quick work, killing the innocent bystanders on the deck. Sakura stared in horror as the murderers turned out to be a squad of Dark Knights. Some were licking blood from their swords while others were devouring the recently deceased.  
  
Sakura was too shocked to move. NO! Why? Why are they here? was the only thought running through her head. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught some movement. Hina and Hikari had just returned from the food court with arm loads of junk. Everything they were carrying fell to the ground and the 2 girls became frozen in fear. A Knight noticed the fresh prey, and made a move to put the teenagers on the already extensive menu. Raising its sword, the Knight charged at the frightened girls, intending to impale them both. Both girls were too gripped by fear to move and would have become the next course, had the Knight not exploded mere inches from them. Hina and Hikari came to their senses in time to see Sakura standing in front of them, a glowing hand extended in front of her. The other Knights quickly took notice of their bitter enemy, readying their swords for a battle. Sakura readied herself as well, charging her aura. A violent wind wiped through the deck, knocking Hina and Hikari to the floor. The winds grew more violent as the Knights began their charge. Most were held back by the violent gale, but a few managed to slip through Sakura's wind shield, intent on turning her into sis kabob. Soon she was surrounded, with little means of fighting back. Sakura was close to joining the dead on the floor, when two balls of light, one turquoise and one sapphire colored, connected with a number of Knights, turning them to dust.  
  
Leiko and Kazuo appeared on either side of Sakura, each holding a rather large sword. There was no time for questions from any of the 3 friends because the Knights had regrouped and were making a bee line for the teens. Kazuo was the first to raise his sword, gathering the energy from his surroundings into the sword. When he swung down, the concentrated power was released, destroy a large portion of the Knights. Leiko was next, gathering the surrounding light into her sword and releasing it like her brother did, however the light was now polarized into a dark blast of destructive energy. Sakura was still using her violent gales to rip apart any Knight she could catch. She was very lucky to have the power of the dragons to rely on, 'cause they were gonna need it to completely exterminate the Knights.  
  
Huddled in a corner, Hina and Hikari watched the battle in horror. Neither knew what was going on, but they understood enough to stay as far away as possible. However, they were still on the Knights' menu and one battered Knight had not forgotten about the delicious prey. Standing over the two frightened girls, it licked its lip in anticipation of the meal. The creature raised its sword high above its head, ready to finish its prey in one clean swing. The sword, however, would not budge. Looking up, Hina noticed that there was something attached to the sword which resembled a green whip covered in green thorns. Both girls followed the whip to its point of origin. They found that the whip was attached to a hand and that the hand was attached to... Touya? The youngest Minamino was indeed the owner of the green whip. In one motion, he removed the whip from the creature's sword and then wrapped it around the Knight's neck. Then he tugged the whip once and the monster's head was no longer attached to its body. Another Knight made a move to devour Touya, but was stopped by a katana through his gut, courtesy of Ryu who had appeared out of no where. The young fire demon surveyed the blue haired boy's whip commenting:  
  
"Nice Rose Whip man."  
  
"So this thing does have a name. Cool," replied Touya.  
  
Ryu and Touya silently decided to double team the nearest Knights. Touya beheaded some with his Rose Whip while Ryu sliced the rest in half with his katana. Kaneda had finally made it to the scene with Anzu and Kaori close on his heels. As Kaneda tried to get his twin and Hina out of danger, Kaori and Anzu were covering him. Anzu summoned arrows made out of spirit energy into one hand and a bow in the other. Her Spirit Arrows hit their target every time, which was the silver skull on the Knight's breastplate. Kaori's weapons of choice were throwing stars made from her energy along with some weird slips of paper with weird scribes on them. The paper, when thrown, turned into golden birds and attacked the Knights head on. Shina and Kanaye finally made an appearance. The siblings stood between everyone and the Knights. Together, they removed the glove like covers on their right hands. A Wind Tunnel appeared in each of their hands, sucking in many of the Dark Knights. However, the negative energy of the Knights became to much and they both had to cover their Wind Tunnels again.  
  
There seemed to be no end to the Knights. When one fell, two would take its place. The group of teens was now cornered, surrounded by creatures hungry for human and demon flesh alike. Sakura was franticly looking for something, anything to save her friends when she remembered the bus accident. Her aura was the key. It was the thing they feared the most and the one thing that could save them all. So Sakura took a big gamble by separating herself from the other. Summoning the powers of a wind dragon, Sakura jumped through one of the broken windows, ascending the remaining height of Tokyo Tower. Standing on the very tip of the Tower's top, she collected her aura into her hands. When the energy ball in her hand was large enough, Sakura jumped as high as she could into the air. Flipping around so she was looking down on the Tower, she released the gathered energy directly at the Tower. Tokyo Tower was flooded with a pale pink light that eliminated the Knights on contact, ashes and all. The group of fighters, along with the people standing below the tower, was along bathed in the pink light. Because they were temporally blinded by Sakura powerful aura, no noticed the odd array of dragons forming around the teenagers. Each dragon seemed to resemble the type of power each teen had. The dragons belonging to Hina, Kaneda, and Hikari appeared to be covered in chains, as if their powers were bound in some way. The chains were soon dissolved by the power of Sakura's aura. The other dragons absorbed the power shining down on them, growing bigger every second.  
  
Sakura's power finally gave out and the light died out. Ryu and Leiko were the first to recover, heading straight for the window Sakura jumped through. Reaching it first, Ryu jumped to the top of the Observation Deck, just in time to see Sakura falling from the tip of the tower. With demonic speed, he intercepted Sakura mid fall and landed graceful with the unconscious girl safely in his arms. The rest of the group began to congregate on the deck's roof, looking for the source of the strange light. Within minutes the police were also on the roof, led by Hina's father Kazuma Kuwabara. Close behind the police with the Minamino siblings' mom Botan, Kaori's parents Subaru and Shizuru Sumergai, and Leiko and Kazuo's parents Inu-Yasha and Kagome Higurashi. Having all these people around made Ryu nervous, so he disappeared once Sakura was safe with Leiko's dad. 

From the shadows of a nearby building, a group of 7 women watched the entire battle unfold.  
  
"She has gotten stronger," said one woman with short blue-black hair.  
  
"Indeed she has," commented another with long blond hair tied up with a red ribbon.  
  
"She still has a long way to go," the one with long black hair pointed out.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. She has a dream to fulfill," stated the woman with shoulder length aqua hair.  
  
"Plus she has her little fire demon to watch over her," whispered the woman with long green hair in a half bun.  
  
"I agree," remarked the one with brown hair done in a high ponytail.  
  
"I can't wait to see was Chibi-chan does next," laughed the woman with very short blond hair.  
  
Then the 7 strangers disappeared into the coming night.

Like the cliff hanger. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had about 3 weeks of finals. Then writer's block set it. It's a real pain in the ass. Anyway, please review! 


	5. AfterEffects

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Sorry for the long wait between updates. My computer's been giving me trouble and I've had to move all my files to another comp. _

_Ryu: And you're telling them this because..._

_WFD: Shut up Ryu. Just read the disclaimer like I told you. _

_Ryu: Hn. Our esteemed writer does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, X 1999 or any other anime/manga she may decide to put in here. She also does not own Leiko, Shina, Kanaye, Kazuo, Mana and Nano. They belong to her friends Inu and Kagome. She owns us who are the kids of the Yu Yu Hakusho and X 1999 characters. _

_WFD: Thank you. _

_Ryu: Hn_

Chapter 4

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Sakura regained consciousness. Her head was spinning and her body reminded her of wet noodles. Moving was out of the question. On top of that, her powers were dangerously low at the moment. God, how she hated the after effects of that technique, but it was the only way to save everyone. She silently prayed her friends were alright.

"Don't worry. Everyone's fine," came an unfamiliar voice.

Sakura tilted her head enough to see who the voice's owner was. Standing in the doorway was a man in his late thirties dressed in dark blue jeans and s dark grey t-shirt. As he moved closer, Sakura noticed he had short orange hair styled like the delinquents of her mom's days. But it was the badge hanging from his neck that caught Sakura's attention the most. A cop. God, she hated cops. A low growl emerged from the back of her throat as the carrot-topped detective sat down next to her bed.

"You can stop growling. I'm not here to hurt you," the cop stated.

Sakura just growled louder and tried to move herself as far away from the cop as she could, but her body wouldn't comply. The man sighed, removing the badge from around his neck, and placed it in his back pocket. If he thought this would appease Sakura, he was very wrong. She continued her growling, hoping he would give up and leave. But he wouldn't move. He just sat across from her, like a parent waiting for a child to stop throwing a temper tantrum. Sakura finally gave up growling, which seemed to be what the guy wanted.

"Well, now that you've calmed down, maybe we can have a civilized conversation," the cop spoke as if he was talking to a small child.

"And how to I have a 'civilized' conversation with one of your kind?" Sakura asked him, venom in her voice.

"My kind? Do you mean cops or humans?" he questioned, a sly smile across his face.

Sakura gasped. How did an ordinary human know about demons? Could he know about her demon blood? Who was he anyway?

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, her body shaking with fury.

The man started to laugh, which aggravated Sakura even more.

"The name's Kazuma Kuwabara. I'm Hina's Otosan."

Sakura stared at the cop named Kuwabara. Now that she took a good look at him, she could see similarities to her friend. Hina-sempai has his hair color, eye color, and build.

"And by the name on your chart, you're Sakura Urameshi," Kuwabara stated as he pointed to the medical chart at the end of the bed.

"Are you allowed to look at that?" Sakura asked. Even if he was Hina-sempai's Papa, he was still a cop and she never trusted them.

"I was just curious as to the name of the person who saved my daughter's life," he said quietly. "And after looking at your name I was curious about something else."

"And that would be...?" Sakura asked him, now feeling a bit more comfortable around Kuwabara-san.

"I was wondering if you were related to some old friends of mine. Their names are Keiko and Yusuke Urameshi," he said, staring off into space.

Sakura gasped once again. "You know my parents?"

It's was Kuwabara's turn to gasp now. "You're their kid? But they only had Raizen. How could you be...?" Then the light bulb turned on in his head. "Keiko-chan must have been pregnant when everyone was taken. Tell me, where is she now?"

"She's in ..."

Sakura didn't have a chance to finish her statement since the door suddenly swung open and another detective entered the room. Both Sakura and Kuwabara looked at the new arrival in disgust. He was a tall, lean man in his late forties with graying black hair slicked back and dark piercing hazel eyes. He wore a grey suit under a black trench coat with his badge proudly displayed around his neck.

"What the fuck do you want Kotobuki?" It was Kuwabara who now had the venom in his voice.

Detective Kotobuki simply sneered at Kuwabara. Then he locked his eyes on Sakura, who quickly pulled the covers up to her neck.

"I'm here, Detective Kuwabara, because this is a delicate matter which a common, low-level officer such as yourself cannot handle. Besides, I already know who is responsible." Kotobuki spoke calmly, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

"Oh, really?" Kuwabara questioned sarcastically. "Well then who is it, smartass?"

"Her." Kotobuki pointed a long finger at Sakura. The young girl pulled the blanket further up her face to hide her trembling lips.

"What the fuck are you on Kotobuki?!" Kuwabara demanded. "Have you read any of the reports yet?"

"Of course I have."

"Then how the hell can you think this girl can have anything to do with it?!" Kuwabara was fuming now. He hated Kotobuki more than Sakura did. She quickly grabbed Kuwabara's arm, fearful of the older detective. He looked down, giving the young girl a quick smile. Kuwabara wasn't about to let anything or anyone hurt the daughter of his best friend. Sakura smiled back, getting the message that he was on her side.

"That creature," Kotobuki started again, "Was involved in another mass murder I was investigating about 5 years ago in Kyoto. It is no coincidence that she survived then and she survives yet again. She is involved."

"That's enough!" The new voice belonged to a young female doctor with blue-black hair and bright blue eyes who had just entered the room. She has the sternest of looks on her face, her dislike for Kotobuki's behavior obvious. Though she was on the short side, she held herself with such confidence and authority that the two detectives knew she was not one to mess with.

"It is the middle of the night gentlemen. The rest of the patients are sleeping, as Urameshi-san should be. Now, get out before I have security escort you out."

"Don't worry, Doctor Mizuno," Kuwabara said. "Detective Kotobuki was just leaving." Kotobuki sneered yet again at Kuwabara, gave Sakura another dirty look and quickly left the room.

"You should be getting home too Kuwabara-san," Doctor Mizuno stated as she made her way to Sakura's bed. "You're daughter needs to go home and rest."

"No problem Doc. I was almost done." Kuwabara looked down at Sakura, who had finally let go of his arm.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "That guy gets on my nerves."

"No problem," replied Kuwabara. "Maybe when you get out of here, we can finish our talk."

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good night Sakura-chan, Doc," Kuwabara nodded to each woman in turn before leaving the room.

"I thought they'd never leave!" exclaimed Doctor Mizuno. Sakura giggled as the doctor pulled her into a sisterly embrace.

"It's great to see you Ami-oneechan."

"I know, Sakura-chan. It's been five years. I was worried I'd never see you again."

"Are you crazy Ami-oneechan!? There's no way I'd go through life without seeing any of you guys again!"

Ami laughed. "Well I'm glad for that. Everyone's really proud of you. We were watching your battle at the Tower."

"You were?"

"Yep. And we were all very impressed with how you've grown. And we're even happier that you have so many friends now."

Sakura blushed. "Really?"

"Of course. It's what we all wanted for you. You're like a little sister to us."

Sakura blushed even more. Ami and her friends were always so good to her. Even after what happened to them because of her, they still treated her like a part of their family. She really loved them all.

"But enough of the past. You need to get some rest." Ami handed Sakura a little cup with 2 small pills in it. "These should help you sleep."

Sakura took the pills without complaint. It took only a few minutes for the pills to take effect. She was soon back to sleep. Ami quietly left the room, grateful that her "Chibi-chan" was safe.

Once Ami had left, Ryu entered the room though the large window. He quietly sat next to the bed, watching the sleeping form of Sakura. Ryu would never admit it, but he was scared back there. He was afraid he was going to loss Sakura forever. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. He didn't know why he felt that way, he just did. So for the rest of the night, he sat beside her, no wanting to leave her side for any reason.

_How's that? Anyway this is kind of a filler chapter to introduce the Sailor Moon characters I'm bringing into the story. First up is Sailor Mercury. I'll be bringing more of them in as I go along. _

_As always please review. _


	6. The Meeting

_As always, thanx for the reviews. I'm going to make a really big effort to update both my stories more often._

_Kaneda: Yeah, like that will happen._

_WFD: Shut up, baka kitsune!_

_Kaneda: Shut up yourself, bitch! gets hit in head with basketball and falls down_

_WFD: Thanx Hina!_

_Hina: No prob._

_WFD: Will you be so kind as to read the disclaimer for me?_

_Hina: Sure. _O_ur beloved creator does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, X 1999 or any other anime/manga she may decide to put in here. She also does not own Leiko, Shina, Kanaye, Kazuo, Mana and Nano. They belong to her friends Inu and Kagome. She owns us who are the kids of the Yu Yu Hakusho and X 1999 characters. _

_WFD: Thank you_

Chapter 5

It took Sakura nearly 5 days to recover from the Tower Battle. She spent most of it at home, while Leiko and Shina had been good enough to bring her the school work she missed. Now, a week later, the gang had decided to meet in the park to discuss the attack. Of course, Sakura was running late as usual. She really had to work on not oversleeping.

Sakura was in such a hurry that she wasn't watching where she was going. As she rounded the corner into the park, she ran straight into another person. Lucky for Sakura, the other person didn't fall, and was able to prevent her from falling as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching either," said the stranger, a woman by the sound of the voice.

Speaking of the voice, it sounded familiar to Sakura. She looked up to see a very tall woman, in her early twenties, with light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and bright green eyes. She wore a pair of denim pedal pushers and a sleeveless, collared green blouse, and green slip-on shoes. She also had a beautiful pair of rose earrings, and a gold necklace with a green jeweled Jupiter planetary symbol hanging from it. Rose earnings?? Jupiter symbol?? Sakura's face lit up in recognition,

"Mako-oneechan!!" Sakura cried as she glomped the older woman.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Makoto laughed as she hugged the younger girl back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she let go of Makoto. Makoto Kino was one of Ami Mizuno's friends. Sakura never expected to see any of them this soon. Then she remembered what Ami had told her. They had been watching the fight at Tokyo Tower. Did that mean she would be seeing everyone soon? If so, she couldn't wait.

"That's good." Makoto continued. "Well then, let me get a good look at you."

Sakura complied, turning around slowly in place. She had on today, black jeans, a long-sleeved pink silk shirt, and a short-sleeve black t-shirt over it with the words "Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was the suspect" written in red. Her black hair was hanging loose around her, falling to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with happiness, unlike the last time Makoto saw Sakura. Makoto smiled, taking in the changes of the younger girl.

"You've really grown, Sakura-chan."

"Well, it has been five years."

"I know. It's been way too long."

"Mako-chan!" Called a new voice from behind the older woman.

Both Sakura and Makoto looked to see who had called. Running up to them was a woman Makoto's age, but a head shorter than her, with long blonde hair tied up partly with a red ribbon and bright blue eyes. She wore a short orange skirt, a sleeveless white blouse, and orange high heels that were connected to her ankle with a small strap. Around her neck was a gold chain with an orange jeweled Venus symbol hanging from it.

"Minako-chan! You're late." Chastised Makoto.

"Gomen." Said the one called Minako, her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. After a few minutes she stood up straight, finally noticing Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed as she glomped the young girl.

"Mina-oneechan!" Sakura cried as she hugged her back.

"We saw the fight at the Tower. It was amazing! You've really gotten stronger." Minako Aino said extremely fast, too fast for a normal human to probably follow.

"Yeah, it's just too bad so many people had to die by the filthy hands of those knights," Makoto said is disgust.

"Do they even have hands?" Minako asked stupidly.

"Minako-chan…" Makoto sighed.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried, letting go of Minako. "I'm so late! Gomenasai, but I gotta get going. Ja ne." And with that said, she made a mad dash to the meeting place.

"She's looks much better now." Minako stated, giggling at the younger girl's antics.

"I agree." Replied Makoto who was also giggling. "The last time we saw her, her eyes were so dull. Now they sparkle. She looks fantastic."

"I wonder if the scars have disappeared…" Minako pondered as the two women left the park.

"I'm not sure…" Makoto answered. "She was wearing long sleeves on such a warm day. They're probably still there."

"I wonder if they'll be there forever."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

Sakura finally made it to the meeting place. It was a remote area of the park that no one really went to, so no one could eavesdrop on them. As she rounded the final corner, she saw something she never expected – parents. What were they doing here? Sakura decided she'd find out soon enough.

Leaning against one of the trees was Hina's father Kuwabara, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Standing across from him was a man and woman Sakura had not seen before. The man was about two heads shorter than Kuwabara, with short messy black hair and green eyes. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt, with black pants and combat boots. The woman next to him was about his height with long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. She had a cigarette in one hand, and her other arm around the green-eyed man's waist. Sitting on a blanket not far from the adults were Hina, Kaori, and Anzu.

"Minna!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to her friends.

The three girls sitting on the blanket turned their heads and waved to Sakura.

"Yo, you're not too late today," Hina said, jokingly.

"I am very glad you are feeling better Sakura-chan," Anzu said, in her reserved manner.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you," Piped up Kaori. "You were out for a whole week."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Sakura replied, sitting down next to Anzu.

"What are you apologizing for?" Asked Kuwabara from his spot against the tree. "You deserved the week off for saving their asses."

"I couldn't save everyone…" Sakura said quietly, bowing her head.

"You can't always save everyone." It had been the green-eyed man that had spoken, and was now standing right in front of Sakura. She could now see that his was blind in his left eye. He spoke softly, but with great authority. Sakura could tell he had some experience in the matter.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Kaori spoke up again. "I would like to introduce my father, Subaru Sumergai." Subaru bowed, and Sakura soon followed suite. Then Kaori pointed to the woman still standing with Kuwabara by the tree. "And that's my mom, Shizuru." Shizuru walked over to the blanket, and sat down next to her daughter. Subaru sat down next to his wife, and Kuwabara took up a seat next to his daughter.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan," Shizuru said, taking a drag from her cigarette. "You look just like her."

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

"Keiko Urameshi," Shizuru replied. "She's your mother, isn't she?"

"She is…" Sakura said, taken aback by the woman's knowledge of her family. "How did you know?"

"Kazuma told me." Shizuru quickly pointed to Kuwabara with her cigarette. "He's my little brother."

"You knew my parents too?" Sakura asked, revved at the chance to learn more about them.

"Yep, we all do." Kuwabara chimed in. "Which reminds me, you never finished telling where Keiko-chan is now."

Sakura paused for a moment. "Oh. Well, she's…"

A loud crash nearby caused everyone to jump. Soon after, Kaneda came running through the bushes, Leiko chasing him. Man was she pissed. She had her sword out, ready to take the older boy's head off. Kazuo was running behind her, trying to restrain his twin. Three more people came out of the bushes, all of them strangers to Sakura. In front was a man with long white hair, and gold eyes, wearing a baseball cap, a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. Around his neck was a pair of what looked like dark purple rosary beads. He was as pissed as Leiko was. Behind him were two women, trying to hold him back. One woman was only a few inches shorter than the man, with sky blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, and bubblegum pink eyes. She wore a pink tank top and jeans, with pink sandals. The other woman was a good head shorter than the man, with mid-back length black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a pale red summer dress, with red sandals. Sakura could see a vein throbbing in the smaller woman's head.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Cried the black-haired woman.

"Let me go, Kagome!" Yelled the man, now identified as Inuyasha, to the black haired woman. "That little punk is mine!"

"He's my son, and I will be dealing with him!" screamed the blue-haired woman.

"Stay out of this Buzzard!" Inuyasha yelled at the pink-eyed woman.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Exclaimed the woman, now known as Kagome.

At this, a whistling sound filled the air, the rosary beads glowed pink, and Inuyasha was slammed face-first into the ground by an unseen force. Both women sighed and joined everyone on the blanket, while Inuyasha pick himself up from the ground, his hat falling off in the process. The hat had actually been hiding two white dog ears on top the man's head. He growled and trudged over to Kagome. Before he could say anything, Leiko and Kazuo reappeared, followed by Touya, carrying his unconscious older brother. Leiko sat down next to Kagome, along with Kazuo and Inuyasha. Touya disposed of Kaneda under one of the trees, and went to sit next to the blue haired woman.

"Where's Kari-chan, Botan-san?" Hina asked the blue-haired woman.

"She was with Shina-chan last time I saw her." Answered the blue-haired woman, now identified as Botan.

The group heard another loud crash coming from the bushes. This time it was Kanaye running for his life and Hikari chasing him. That wasn't something out of the ordinary. Since Kanaye was such a pervert, he was always getting in trouble with the girls. He had probably tried to grope her or something. What wasn't ordinary, was the fact that Hikari was swing a large oar at him. Hikari chased Kanaye around the blanket a few times before she managed to land a solid hit on him, knocking him out. Shina, Mana, and Nano soon followed, along with two more strangers. One of them was a man who looked almost identical like Kanaye, but his black hair was a bit shorter, tied back in a ponytail like Kanaye's, and he didn't have any freckles. He wore black slacks with a purple polo shirt. The woman with him looked like Shina, but she had brown eyes, instead of Shina's blue ones, and the hair in front of her ears was straight, instead of curled up, like Shina's. She wore a white blouse with a long pink skirt. The couple looked at the unconscious form of Kanaye, and sighed. The man picked him up and placed him next to Kaneda, while the woman took a seat next to Kagome, Shina, Mana, and Nano following suit.

"Hey Sakura; feeling better?" Nano asked, as he took a seat on the blanket.

"Yes, much better thanks." She answered, looking over the new people who had joined the group.

"You better be. You've been out for a week." Leiko said jokingly. "Oh yeah, I should introduce you to my parents. This is my mom, Kagome and my dad, Inuyasha." Kagome bowed her head in a nod at the mention of her name, and Inuyasha gave an affirmative grunt at the mention of his.

"Then I guess I should introduce my parents," Shina piped in. First she pointed to the woman next to her. "This is my mom, Sango." Then she pointed to the man with the short black hair in the ponytail. "And this is my dad, Miroku."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura-chan." Sango greeted, bowing her head slightly.

"Same here." Answered Sakura, also nodding.

"Can we skip the pleasantries and get down to business?" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed about being there.

"I guess we could." Kuwabara answered. He then looked over the teenagers sitting around the blanket. "If you guys want you can go off for awhile. We adults need to talk first."

"Whatever." Hina answered, getting up. She then motioned for everyone else to follow suit. "Come on guys, let's go."

The teenagers all got up and followed Hina to another part of the park, even more secluded then the area they were just in. They all found spots to sit, either on the ground, or in the nearby trees. Kaneda and Kanaye soon followed, both of them now conscious, and more than willing to stay as far away from Leiko and Hikari as they could. Sakura sat in silence as the rest of the group started to show off the powers they had.

Leiko and Kazuo showed off their fighting prowess, while Kanaye displayed his power over fire, and Shina, her power over ice. Hina was now able to produce a sword made completely of reiki and ice. She also was able to create balls of blue energy that resembled a basketball in her hand. She could even treat it like a basketball, dribbling and shooting it. Hikari floated on the oar she could now produce out of thin air. She also had the ability to control plants slightly, and read minds now, which she claimed was a major headache. Kaneda and Touya could both produce what was called the Rose Whip, though Touya's skills far surpassed his brother's. The speed, agility, and senses of both boys also increased since the battle last week. They could also control plants like Hikari. Touya, again, had more practice with this ability then his siblings. Anzu displayed her prowess with her Spirit Bow, and Kaori her power of her Spirit Throwing Stars. Nano didn't have any kind of reiki ability. He did, however, have an incredible knowledge of weapons, especially guns. Mana did not possess any kind of reiki ability either, but she was a genius who could invent anything. Both teenagers were also trained fighters, like Leiko, Kanaye, Shina, and Kazuo, though Mana was timid, and unwilling to fight unless she had to, being not very good at it.

After the others were done showing off, they all looked to Sakura, still sitting under an oak tree. Everyone wanted to see her powers again. She complied, simply touching the tree she was leaning on, and concentrating her energy into it. Soon, the tree's dragon appeared, a beautiful creature with brown and green scales, holding oak leaves in its clawed hands.

"What the…?" Leiko said.

"This is my ability." Sakura began. "I can summon out these creatures." She pointed to the dragon that was now curling up in her lap. "It is a dragon, a creature that lives at the center of everything in the universe. It's kinda like the soul or the heart."

"Dude…" was all Kazuo could get out.

"So is that how you were able to use that strong wind in the fight?" Hina asked.

"Yep." Sakura answered.

Everyone stilled stared at the Oak Dragon sleeping in Sakura's lap. Then movement in the trees above them caused everyone to suddenly jump. They could all sense the presence of another being, but no one but Sakura could clearly pinpoint it.

"You gonna join us or what?!" Sakura called out.

Soon a black shape passed by everyone, stopping not far from their positions. The shape turned out to be Ryu, holding Sayo in his arms. He walked over to Sakura, placing the little girl in front of her.

"The human needs you to watch her," Ryu said, in his monotone voice.

"Hey, you're the guy from the Tower." Touya exclaimed. "I wanted to thank you for saving my ass."

"Hn." was all Ryu had to say.

"Now, now, be nice," Sakura mockingly chastised the young fire demon.

"So, you got a name, or should I just call you Katana-san?" Touya said walking towards Ryu.

Ryu looked up at the blue-haired boy. He still didn't trust people in this world, except for Sakura and the old woman. But there was something about this guy that put him at ease. He was amazed at the resemblance this Touya had to Kurama-san, his father's closest friend. Ryu looked over to Sakura, Sayo and the dragon both napping in her lap. She looked so happy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know these people.

"Ryu," he said quietly. "My name's Ryu."

"The name's Touya." The two boys shook hands, sealing the new partnership.

Soon after, the teenagers rejoined their parents. It looked like said parents had come to some type of decision. The kids took their places next to their parents, while Anzu sat next to Shizuru and Sakura, and Sayo took up a place next to Leiko.

"Ok you guys," Kuwabara started. "It seems we now have a problem with these Knight things. So we have all decided that from now until summer break, you will all be training every weekend with us adults."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kaneda asked. "You guys don't have any powers."

"Actually, we do." Subaru said. "How do you think you have them?"

"But why only 'til summer break?" Kaori asked.

"Well, we were planning on asking an old friend to help train you over summer break." Botan stated. "We still have to call and ask her."

"Until then, you will train with one of us, depending on your powers and what you need to work on." Miroku said calmly.

Sakura looked around the blanket at everyone. She felt her stomach knot up at the news she just heard. Everyone was gonna get trained to fight the Knights, and it was her fault. The Knights had followed her to Tokyo, and now she had gotten her friends involved in her mess. She didn't want this. All she wanted was to be normal. But she could never be normal. None of them could ever be normal again.

_I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Please Review. If you have any ideas to make this story better, please let me know. _


	7. Summer Training The Ambush

_Hey, I'm back again. Still trying to get these chapters up faster. How fast depends on 2 things – 1) how long it takes me to write them, and 2) how long it takes Kagome to edit them. _

_Hikari: Maybe you shouldn't have Kagome-san edit them. _

_WFD: Nah, I need her to look it over. Otherwise I might screw up on the IY characters. She's my IY expert after all. _

_Hikari: I see. I guess it's my turn to do the disclaimer. _O_ur beloved creator does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, X 1999, or any other anime/manga she may decide to put in here. She also does not own Leiko, Shina, Kanaye, Kazuo, Mana, and Nano. They belong to her friends, Inu and Kagome. She owns us, the ones who are the kids of the Yu Yu Hakusho and X 1999 characters. _

Chapter 6

Sakura sat quietly in the back of the classroom, gazing out the window. This was the last day of classes for the trimester. Summer break was about to start. However, while most of the class was looking forward to a month away from school, Sakura wasn't. The beginning of break meant the intensive training would start.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder who they'd be training under after spending the weekends for the past month and a half with everyone's parents. She felt kinda bad for her friends, most of who had never gone through any kind of rigorous training before. The Higurashi twins, along with Mana, Nano, Shina, and Kanaye, were already used to working hard, while the Minaminos never had any real training. Everyone had a lot to do. Inuyasha was in charge of training those who couldn't fight physically, or needed improvement, while Kuwabara and Miroku taught Spiritual Awareness, and Kagome and Subaru taught Spiritual Energy. Sango and Kagome were now actually pregnant, about a month or so along. Because of that, Miroku didn't want Sango helping with any physical training.

For Sakura, the weekend training sessions were nothing compared to Baa-san's training. She had basically gone through the same training her father did when he was Genkai's pupil. Of course Baa-san might have gone a little lighter on her than Yusuke, but it was still tough. She was sure than even Inuyasha hadn't trained his kids as hard as Genkai trained her. Then there was Ryu, who was trained by his father to survive under a tyrant king. He was used to being constantly alert, growing up in Makai. Sakura sighed as she stared into space. This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

Sakura was woken from her day-dreaming by the sound of the teacher's voice calling her. She quickly made her way to the front of the room to get her report card. After she returned to her seat, she carefully opened it, peaking inside. She had done better than she thought. Lots of Bs and one A for Phys Ed. Not bad for someone who hadn't been in a normal school for a long time.

The teacher called the name of the final student, then dismissed everyone soon after. Hundreds of students piled out of Nadeshiko Academy, excited about the coming break. Sakura quickly met up with Leiko and Kazuo outside their homeroom, along with Shina, Kanaye, Anzu, Kaori, Hina, and Touya. The teens shared their grades as they made their way home. Everyone would be meeting up at the train station at 8 AM to embark on their 'training adventure', as Kanaye sarcastically put it. So she wouldn't be late, Sakura was staying over with the Higurashis. Shina's family, along with Nano and Mana, was also staying there. Sakura also got the chance to meet another member of this Higurashi family – a teenage fox demon named Shippo. Shippo was adopted by Kagome after his parents were killed by someone Inuyasha called the Thunder Brothers, and now lived with Sango and Miroku in the Feudal Era. After dinner, it was decided that no one was going to sleep, since they would never get up for the train if they did. So everyone stayed up, using any kind of caffeine they could get their hands on. It was an interesting night, to say the least. They spent most of it playing video games, with Sakura whipping everyone's asses at the fighting games.

At 7:30, the small group arrived at the train station so Inuyasha and Kagome could get everyone's tickets. Shina and Mana had gone with Kazuo and Nano to get everyone coffee, while Kanaye went to chase pretty girls. Leiko and Sakura decided to sit on one of the benches and wait for everyone. As they waited for their coffee, Anzu and Kaori arrived with the Sumergais, along with a miko in her early twenties that Sakura hadn't seen in a long time. She had long, raven hair that came to her knees, and purple eyes. She wore a traditional red miko outfit that hid her lean frame, and a red jeweled Mars symbol hanging from the gold chain around her neck.

"Rei-oneechan!" Sakura exclaimed as the group drew closer. The young woman smiled gently at Sakura and embraced the younger girl in a hug.

"It's good to see you again Sakura," Rei Hino said, laughing gently at her.

"Rei-san, you know Sakura-chan?" asked Anzu, who was standing behind Rei.

"Yes," answered Rei. "She came to the temple I used to live at all the time."

"Ah, I see," exclaimed Anzu.

Rei gave Sakura a quick kiss on the top of her head, whispering, "You're looking well. Come visit me when you return."

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

The remainder of the group finally arrived, and everyone boarded the train for their summer training session. But none of them knew where they were going. The train ride was fairly peaceful, except for Leiko and Kaneda's occasional bickering that was quickly stopped by Inuyasha. Sakura slept most of the trip, only waking when the box lunches came. Her dreams were pleasant for a change, mostly about her time spent with Baa-san and Ryu at the temple. Kuwabara woke her up when they finally reached their destination. The group departed the train and boarded a bus. They rode the bus for about a half hour through a mountain pass. As they rode along, Sakura got the strangest feeling she had been there before. As they neared their stop, the surrounding area became more and more familiar. It didn't hit her until they got off the bus that Sakura had indeed been there before. She knew this place.

The motley group of adults and teenagers still had a bit of a walk after departing the bus. After about 10 minutes, they reached a stone staircase leading up to an old temple. Sakura's eyes lit up and she dashed happily up the hill, causing everyone to stare at her. Turning around to them, she called for them to hurry up. Everyone laughed at her, and the other teens quickly dashed up the stairs, leaving their parents in their dust.

When the teens finally reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the weirdest creature they ever saw. Staring at them was a large blue bird resembling a phoenix with a tuff a black hair, and thin, dangling doggie ears on its head. It continued to stare at the group as they all entered defensive stances. None of them knew where Sakura had disappeared to, and their parents had yet to make it up the stairs. Seeing them tensed up, the creature stood up on its legs, spread out its wings, and let out a loud shriek.

"Puu-papa, quit it," came Sakura's voice from behind the creature.

Everyone looked to see Sakura coming out of the temple behind the beast. Next to her was a very short old woman, dressed in a red and purple old fashioned fighting outfit. Her face was covered in wrinkles, and her eyes looked tired and dull, like she had just woken up. Sitting on Sakura's shoulder was another strange creature. This one was a small pink Eastern dragon with shiny pink wings, eating a cookie with its front two talons.

"Puu," cooed the large bird as Sakura came up to pet it. It nuzzled her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around its neck in a hug.

The teens relaxed and made their way towards Sakura.

"What the hell is that thing!" Kaneda shouted, pointing at Puu.

"That's Puu." Stated the old woman in a gravely voice. "He's a Spirit Beast."

"And you are?" asked Hina, standing behind Kaneda.

"I am Genkai," the old woman introduced herself. "And I will be your teacher for the summer."

Kaneda burst out laughing, while Hina and Hikari giggled at the idea. Kazuo, Kanaye, Nano, and Touya gave each other puzzled looks, while Kaori and Leiko gave the old woman a look over, Leiko with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you can even move ok, Baa-Baa?" Leiko asked Genkai sarcastically.

"Leiko!" chastised her mother, Kagome, now that the parents had finally reached the top of the stairs.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Inuyasha whispered to Kuwabara.

"Don't doubt Genkai-san," came a voice from behind the adults. Everyone turned to see Ryu standing at the top of the staircase.

"Why is that?" asked Mana.

Ryu jumped and landed next to Sakura, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "'Cause she trained Sakura."

"You trained Sakura-chan!" Shina exclaimed in surprise.

"I did." Stated Genkai.

"She trained Papa as well." Sakura said happily, while Puu cooed at the mention of his master.

All the teens now looked at Genkai in awe. This old woman trained Sakura?

"Well then I guess you can't be that weak if you trained Sakura," commented Kanaye.

"You got that right brat." Genkai said as she walked among her newest students, sizing up their strengths and weaknesses. She finally stop next to Sakura and turned back to the group.

"Ok, you're training will start tomorrow. You can spend the rest of today getting to know this temple. It will be your home for the next month." Genkai sighed as she walked back into the temple, the parents following her. Well, all except Kuwabara. He went over to investigate Ryu, who was standing next to Sakura in the middle of the group of teens. The boy looked familiar, but Kuwabara still couldn't place where he knew the boy.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara said suspiciously, pointing at Ryu.

"Ryu." He answered in a manner that reminded Kuwabara of someone. "And, by your mop of orange hair, I'd guess you're the baka?"

"What did you say you little shit!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing Ryu by the collar of his t-shirt, making Puu coo angrily, and Hina yell to her father to put Ryu down.

"You are." Ryu said calmly. "Otou-san said I'd get that reaction out of you."

"Otou-san?" Kuwabara asked, letting go of the younger boy. "Who..?"

Then it hit Kuwabara who Ryu reminded him of. "Are you … Hiei's son?"

"Hn," was all Ryu had to say for Kuwabara to know that it was Hiei's flesh and blood standing in front of him. Everything about the boy was Hiei. His posture, eyes, mannerisms, and taste in cloths were all just like Hiei's. Kuwabara laughed to himself and surprised everyone by embracing Ryu in a hug.

"Nice to meet ya nephew!"

"Nephew!" Hina's jaw dropped at her father's last comment. "What they hell are talking 'bout Tou-san!"

Kuwabara snickered once again after he let go of Ryu. "This kid's dad is your mom's twin brother, making him your cousin." He then left the teens to themselves to join the other parents.

Sakura giggled, and offered to show everyone where they were gonna be sleeping for the next month. One by one, the teens left the courtyard, until Ryu and Puu were the only ones left. Puu cooed at the young fire demon, looking around the now quiet temple.

"I know Puu," Ryu said as he petted the Spirit Beast's beak. "Things are gonna get very interesting this summer."

Ryu was right; things did get very interesting that summer, at least from his point of view. To everyone else, it was torture. Genkai worked the teens from sun up to sun down. She put them through a routine similar to the one she and Kurama put Chu and the others through during the six months before the first Makai Tournament. Of course, nearly everyone hated it. They were so glad to finally leave near the end of August. But they were now stronger than before and could probably handle the Dark Knights with little problem.

When the first day of the new trimester came, everyone was more than happy to go to school. The day went like most school days, and the end soon came. Leiko and Sakura both had to stay after, because they had forgotten their summer homework. The two had decided to walk through an old construction site as a short cut to the Higurashi house.

"Why the hell do teachers have to give homework during summer vacation?" Leiko complained as they walked through the construction site. "I mean don't they know summer is a time of fun, not work?"

Sakura sighed. "I sometimes wish we had a school year like American kids do. Summer doesn't fall between the trimesters."

Leiko laughed, "Yeah that would be cool. I wish I could miss school like my mom did."

"Yeah, Mama would yell at me if I missed school," Sakura said. "She's a stickler for it."

Leiko gave Sakura a puzzled look. "How come we've never met your Kaa-san? I mean we met your Baa-san, but not her."

Sakura turned her eyes to the ground, trying to hide any tears that might form. "That's 'cause … Mama's … been in a coma … since I was five."

Leiko was at first very uncomfortable at the tears that were escaping from Sakura's eyes. She had never seen her look so helpless before. Sakura always seemed like she was so strong and in control. The Sakura standing in front of Leiko right now was more like a frightened child.

"Hey," Leiko said as she put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder, causing Sakura to look up with her tear-filled eyes. "If you don't wanna talk I won't make ya, but when you're ready, I'll be there to listen."

Sakura wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. "Thanks Leiko-chan."

"No prob," Leiko laughed. "Hey, why don't I buy you ice cream to make up for making ya cry?"

"Hai!" Sakura said happily. However, the happy moment was interrupted by an evil aura covering the construction site. Both girls took up defensive stances, back to back, trying to locate the source of the energy they were feeling.

"You think it's Knights?" Leiko asked as she whipped out her sword, Kigaisaiga.

"No," Sakura answered. "It's too strong to be theirs. Plus it's concentrated. Theirs is usually spread out to cover their numbers."

"So we're only facing one guy?" Leiko smirked. "This should be easy."

"I wouldn't get cocky Leiko-chan," Sakura warned. "We don't know what we're up against. I've never felt youki like this before."

Suddenly the two girls were hit with four blast of dark youki, knocking Leiko into the crane behind them, and Sakura into a pile of concrete farther away. Both girls hit the ground hard. As they tried to get to their feet, they heard a low laughter, and a long shadow appeared. Both looked up to see a bird-like demon standing before them. It was about 8 feet tall with a wing span of about 10 feet. Its lean body was covered in black feathers, accents of gold on its knees, forearms, torso, and claws. The feathers in its wings were a mixture of gold, red, and purple. There was also a large golden wheel protruding from the creature's shoulder blades, and a long black tail dragging behind it. Piercing red eyes stared at the two teens, while a smirk played on the demon's beaked mouth.

"Two little troublemakers all alone," the creature spoke in a high pitched voice. "What ever will they do?"

"What … are you?" Leiko struggled to get up, using her sword for support.

"I am but a humble servant of my lady. You may call me Bahamut." Bahamut took out a long and flamboyant bow, licking his beak in the process. "You look very tasty, doggie. Maybe I should have a bite."

In a flash, Bahamut had Leiko pinned to the crane by her shoulders, digging his clawed talons into them. Leiko let out a low growl, and attempted to cut off the demon's arms with Kigaisaiga. However, Bahamut simply pinned the arm she was holding her sword in with one of his massive talon feet. He then sunk his claws even deeper into Leiko's shoulders, causing her to cry out in pain. Sakura had finally dug herself out of the concrete pile, and was advancing on Bahamut, an earth dragon at her side. However, Bahamut sent four more balls of dark youki at her, disintegrating the dragon and sending Sakura flying into the scaffolding. His high pitched laugh filled the construction site as the scaffolding fell on top of Sakura. Her school uniform was torn into near pieces, and blood was flowing from the several deep cuts that now covered her small frame, but Sakura did not give up; again, she charged at Bahamut, and again she was thrown back by the dark youki balls.

Leiko continued to struggle against her captor, but to no avail. Bahamut simply increased the pressure on Leiko's shoulders and smacked her legs with his whip-like tail. His last attack on Sakura had nearly crippled her, and she lay only a few feet behind the demon, watching as he tortured her friend. Anger at both herself and at Bahamut swelled within her. Tears again filled her eyes as she attempting, in vain, to move any part of her body, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. Leiko was going to die and then she would be next. She heard Leiko screaming and Bahamut laughing. Then silence. The horrible silence. Mouths were moving, the wind was blowing, and the crane was falling apart under the pressure of Bahamut's weight. But Sakura could hear none of it. It was just like in her nightmares. Then she heard it yet again. From the depths of her soul it came, louder than ever before:

"Let me out!"

Leiko cried out again as Bahamut's claws dug down to her bones. The demon laughed as he lapped up the blood flowing from the hanyou's chest and arms.

"Perhaps it is time I finish you. Before you get cold, that is," Bahamut laughed in his shrilled voice. "Doggies taste very bad when cold."

Bahamut smirked as he went to take a bite out of Leiko's neck. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. But instead of feeling sharp teeth piercing her skin, she heard flesh being ripped apart by metal, and a gasping sound coming from Bahamut. She cautiously opened her eyes, and was shocked at what laid before her.

Bahamut had been impaled through the stomach by an unseen combatant with a lobster claw like blade. Shock spread across the demon's bird-like face as his grip upon Leiko's shoulders loosened enough for her to break free. She fell and hit the ground hard, nearly passing out from the amount of blood she had lost. On the verge of passing out, she saw Bahamut being raised into the air, still impaled on the strange weapon. Now Leiko could see more of the weapon. It was a type of polearm, the claw like blade attached to a purple staff, shaped like a roman column with a black, flat bottom cone sticking out of the end. But it was the person holding the staff that shocked Leiko the most. A pair of violent purple eyes stared into space as the same hate-filled color surrounded Leiko's savior in a powerful aura, but the color didn't look right, it wasn't her eyes or her aura, because standing in front of Leiko was someone who shouldn't be. Leiko gathered up just enough strength to ask her savior one question.

"Sakura-chan?"

_Sorry for the very, very long wait. So what do you think? I know, I know, I'm bad with the cliff hangers. But I mean, come on, I gotta create the suspense. The strange voice will be explained in the next chapter. And maybe where it comes from. Not sure about that yet. Well, as always please, review. And again I will try harder to get the chapters up faster. Ja ne. _


	8. Journey to the Past

_Hello everyone I'm back. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I put up a poll on my website for anyone interesting in voting for their favorite characters. Right now it's only for the characters I created. Link is on my Profile page at the bottom. _

_I also started drawing some of the characters from this story. If you would like to see I'll send you the link. _

_Oh yeah, for the person who left the review about showing those in Makai, I will be alluding to them in later chapters. _

_Anyway, on with the story. _

_Disclaimer: I'm getting lazy so see the first chapter._

Chapter 7

Recap:

_Leiko cried out again as Bahamut's claws dug down to her bones. The demon laughed as he lapped up the blood flowing from the hanyou's chest and arms. _

_"Perhaps it is time I finish you. Before you get cold, that is," Bahamut laughed in his shrilled voice. "Doggies taste very bad when cold." _

_Bahamut smirked as he went to take a bite out of Leiko's neck. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. But instead of feeling sharp teeth piercing her skin, she heard flesh being ripped apart by metal, and a gasping sound coming from Bahamut. She cautiously opened her eyes, and was shocked at what laid before her. _

_Bahamut had been impaled through the stomach by an unseen combatant with a lobster claw like blade. Shock spread across the demon's bird-like face as his grip upon Leiko's shoulders loosened enough for her to break free. She fell and hit the ground hard, nearly passing out from the amount of blood she had lost. On the verge of passing out, she saw Bahamut being raised into the air, still impaled on the strange weapon. Now Leiko could see more of the weapon. It was a type of polearm, the claw like blade attached to a purple staff, shaped like a roman column with a black, flat bottom cone sticking out of the end. But it was the person holding the staff that shocked Leiko the most. A pair of violent purple eyes stared into space as the same hate-filled color surrounded Leiko's savior in a powerful aura, but the color didn't look right, it wasn't her eyes or her aura, because standing in front of Leiko was someone who shouldn't be. Leiko gathered up just enough strength to ask her savior one question. _

_"Sakura-chan?" _

Sakura simply stared at Leiko, holding Bahamut over her head. Leiko attempted to stand, but severe blood loss prevented her. She stared back at what had been her friend only a few moments ago; trying to fathom what was going on. Suddenly the polearm began to glow the same eerie color as Sakura, its light engulfing Bahamut. Sakura whispered three strange words, "Silence Glaive Surprise" and the light enveloped Sakura and the bird-demon attached to the weapon. When the light died out, only Sakura remained, surrounded in a pool of black blood, most likely Bahamut's. Sakura then lowered the blade to her side and began to walk towards Leiko. Leiko attempted to take a defensive position, placing Kigaisaiga in front of her as a shield.

"Fear not. I will do you no harm," came a voice out of Sakura's mouth that wasn't her own. It was an older woman's voice, soft with an undertone of power.

"Who … are … you?" Leiko asked wincing in pain.

"I am Titan," replied the one in possession of Sakura's body.

"And … what have … you … done with … my friend?"

"She is still here. I share this body with her. I have been tied to her soul since the moment she was conceived."

"What!" Leiko gasped in surprise.

"This girl was born in order to hold me prisoner, like her ancestors before her did for thousands of years. However, I have managed to break some of my chains and can act through this child when her life is in danger."

"What did … you do? Why … are you … a prisoner?" Leiko could barely keep conscious now, but she didn't trust the creature in her friend's body.

"I am the Harbinger of Destruction, the Goddess of Death."

Leiko's eyes went wide with fear as Titan smiled wickedly at her. But then Titan's eyed rolled back into her head and the glaive vanished. The purple aura disappeared and Sakura fell to her knees, then onto her stomach. Her uniform was almost none existent and Leiko could now see dozen of scars across Sakura's bare back and legs. At first Leiko thought they were from the battle they had just survived, but when she painfully crawled over to the unconscious girl, she realized that these scars were old - very old.

"What the …?" Leiko passed out before she could finish her question. However, she did manage to catch a glimpse of her brother and father running up to them before all went black.

Sakura awoke to the sound of distant voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She sat up slowly, rubbing her aching head. Looking around her, she didn't recognize the room she was in. It looked very old fashion, like a room from a movie of feudal Japan. In the far corner, fast asleep, was Leiko. She let out a sigh of relief, glad to know her friend was safe. Suddenly, Shina burst through the hanging door, dressed in a green kimono worn by peasants of the feudal era and carrying another in her arms. Now Sakura was really confused. Why the hell was Shina wearing that weird outfit?

"Yeah, you're awake!" Shina exclaimed, waking up Leiko in the process.

"Shina, shut up!" Leiko said, sleep still in her voice. "We're trying to sleep."

"You've been asleep for a day now. It's time to get up." Shina threw the kimono she was holding at Sakura. "Here, put this on."

Sakura look at Shina in confusion. "Why?"

"Do you wanna go outside like that?" Shina pointed to Sakura current lack of clothing. All she had was her undergarments and a baggie tank top, along with the bandages that covered most of her arms, legs and back. Quickly, she changed into the kimono. It was pink with a design of Sakura blossoms on the sleeves. Sakura looked over to see if Leiko had a kimono on as well. Leiko wasn't. Instead, she was wearing a loose blue skirt and a baggie red t-shirt. Her arms and legs were also wrapped in bandages.

"Hey Leiko, taking fashion tips from Sakura-chan now?" Shina asked giggling.

"It's only 'cause my legs got cut really bad by that demon," Leiko growled.

"Where are we anyway?" Sakura finally asked her friends.

Shina let out another giggle before saying: "Welcome to feudal Japan!"

Sakura stepped outside to see the past coming to life. They were indeed in a feudal village, just not like the ones you would see in a History class film. This one was a unique village. All different kinds of youkai, hanyous, part demons, and humans were going about their daily duties. Sakura stood in amazement of the harmony in front of her. It was truly amazing.

"Nice, huh?" Shina asked as she stood behind Sakura with Leiko next to her.

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kanaye said as he, Kazuo, and Ryu approached.

"Ryu? How'd you get here?" Sakura asked when the boys finally reached them. Kanaye was also wearing feudal era clothing the color blue, while Kazuo was wearing a green kimono-like shirt with green balloon pants that tied at his ankles and his sword safely secured in his belt. Ryu, on the other hand, was wearing his usual attire of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket with a red hood.

"He insisted on coming. Said something about keeping you out of trouble," Kazuo said, getting a death glare from Ryu.

Sakura giggled at the fire demon's actions, knowing full well he must have been worried about her. She then noticed a bulge in Ryu's jacket that began to move. Suddenly, Chi popped her head out, using her talons to pull herself out of Ryu's jacket by his shirt and flew over to her mistress, cooing all the way.

"Chi! My good girl!" Sakura laughed as Chi began to lick her face with her lizard-like tongue. She then took up her perch on Sakura's shoulder, nuzzling her neck in the process.

"The human child brought her to me when she started acting like she was in pain," Ryu explained. "You were at the Higurashi's when I was finally able to locate you. Chi wouldn't go with any of them so I had to bring her."

Shina and Leiko exchanged a look, not believing Ryu for a second. It was obvious to everyone that Ryu had a thing for Sakura, except maybe Sakura herself.

"Speaking of that, how did we get here?" Sakura asked.

"We brought you here," Kazuo explained. "There's a small well on the grounds of the shrine that connects this time with the present. Mom fell down the well when she was 15. That's how she met Dad, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Mom and the other parents were worried that whatever attacked you guys would come back, so Dad had me bring you both to this time, with a little help from Ryu."

"And you are now in our care until you recover your strength," came Miroku's voice to the left of the group. Miroku and Sango approached the teenagers, with Shippo close behind. Miroku was wearing the attire of a monk, black and purple robes with a circular topped staff. Sango wore a white and pink stripped kimono with a green overskirt. Shippo was wearing dark blue pants similar to Kazuo's with a light blue kimono shirt and a tan vest, his brown hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He was carrying a letter with an official looking seal in his hand.

"Kazuo, this came from your uncle," Shippo said as he handed the letter to Kazuo. Leiko moved behind her twin in order to read the letter over his shoulder. When Kazuo had finished reading, he rolled the letter back up and sighed.

"Uncle Sess needs a way into the present to talk to Dad. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Looks like we're here for another day," Leiko commented after taking the letter from Kazuo to reread it.

"Well, you kids have fun," Miroku said as he and Sango turned to leave. "I have to take care of some business here."

"No prob Dad," Shina said. "We'll keep our eyes on things, right Kanaye?"

Kanaye nodded in agreement. Kazuo made a suggestion to do some training. Leiko, however, wanted to talk to Sakura in private, so she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her off towards the river that ran not far from the village.

"What's up Leiko-chan?" Sakura asked when they finally reached the river.

"It's about the fight with that Bahamut guy," Leiko sighed, not sure how she was going to talk about it with Sakura. Hell she wasn't even sure herself what happened.

"I was actually wondering what happened," Sakura explained. "I completely blacked out. I almost sure he was gonna kill you."

"You don't remember?" Leiko asked, completely confused.

"Remember what?" Sakura gave Leiko a puzzled look.

"Something took possession of your body and vaporized Bahamut."

Sakura froze and fear spread over her face. It was the voice again. It had to be. Leiko noticed the fear coming off Sakura in waves.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"It … didn't hurt you … did it Leiko-chan?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"No," Leiko answered quickly. "She said she couldn't."

"She? It's female?"

"Yeah, I guess," Leiko figured that Sakura didn't have a clue about what was trapped inside her. "She said her name was Titan and she's some kind of prisoner inside your soul. You didn't know?"

"No," Sakura whispered. "I mean I knew something was in me, but I didn't know what it was or why."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because then I have to tell everyone about the other thing."

"Other thing?" Now Leiko was really confused. What the hell was Sakura hiding?

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Sakura gave Leiko a look of determination.

"Sure, no problem. I won't tell anyone." Leiko gave Sakura the same determined look. "What the hell are you hiding?"

"You know how my Papa was taken to Makai with Touya-kun's Otou-san and Hina-sempai's Okaa-san, right?" Leiko nodded.

"Well, a few days after they were taken, Mama was attacked by the Dark Knights. She would have died, except for the fact that she was pregnant with me and I was somehow able to save her. She was so afraid that the Knights would hurt everyone that she went to live with some distant relatives who had still managed to keep their reiki and didn't tell anyone but Baa-san. Of course her family hated me. They believed I was some kind of Hell Spawn or something."

Sakura stopped, searching for the best way to continue. Leiko put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. She sighed and sat down on the soft grass of the riverbed. Leiko then followed suite, picking up a stone and skipping it across the river.

"Mama was always so sad, even when she was smiling. She was always telling me about Papa. I could tell she was having such a hard time living without him. I even saw her attempt suicide a few times. But I always managed to stop her." Tears were beginning to form in Sakura's eyes as Leiko sat in shock from her story.

"When I was five, Mama suddenly said we were going to live with Baa-san. I didn't know why, but I didn't mind. I hated her family as much as they hated me. So we boarded a bus to Baa-san's temple. But on the way, the Dark Knights attacked the bus, looking for me. I destroyed the Knights, but not before they killed everyone else on the bus. Without a driver, the bus went off the road and down the mountain. We survived, but Mama got hurt really badly. She fell into a coma." The tears were now visible, running freely down Sakura's face now. She stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes and continued on.

"After the accident, I went back to Mama's family at their temple. That's when they finally put their plan for me into action. I learned that they were part of an ancient and secret organization called the Dragon Hunters. They use yokai with my kind of power to harvest dragons and use them to become more powerful. From the time I was 5 until I was 9, they tortured me, forcing me to summon dragons so they could capture them. I was locked in a cold basement for days at a time, beaten, whipped, and burned among other things. I was taken out of school and forbidden to go outside at all; for fear that I would run away."

"Damn bastards!" Leiko growled in anger. "Wait 'til I get my claws in them!"

"They're already dead."

"What?"

"I…" Sakura stuttered. "I … killed … them."

"You what?"

"I was 9 when it happened. You see I had tried to run away a few times. Each time I was found by someone who wanted to help me. The first one was Ami-oneechan. But when she found me, being near me awoke a hidden power in her. She's the reincarnation of a demon goddess worshipped by my people. The Hunters found us and took both of us back to the temple. The next time I met Rei-oneechan. Then it was Mako-oneechan and Minako-oneechan. The final time I tried, I ran in front of a car, hoping to kill myself. That's when I met Haruka-oneechan, Michiru-oneechan and Setsuna-oneechan. It was Haruka-oneechan's car I jumped in front of. They too were all goddesses. The Hunters got them all. That night they were attempting to steal everyone's power by torturing me. It was the night I almost died. It was also the night I heard 'that voice' for the first time."

You mean Titan?" Leiko interjected, slowly absorbing Sakura's tale.

"Yeah. I didn't know what she was then. All I know is that I heard everyone screaming and then I couldn't hear anything. I thought I was going to die. But then I heard her voice, telling me to take revenge on the Hunters. Then everything went black. I woke up, surrounded and covered in blood, holding a weird weapon and in a completely different part of the temple then where I was tortured. The blade looked like a lobster claw, attached to a purple staff. I got scared and dropped the weapon, but it disappeared once I let go of it. That's when I saw the bodies. And I fainted again. I woke up in the hospital about 2 days later. Baa-san had come down to get me and Ami-oneechan and the others were all there. They told me that everyone in the temple was now dead, except for one boy my age who had hid during the massacre. He kept telling the police that I had killed everyone. The others denied it, saying they hadn't seen who had killed everyone. But I know I did it. I had to have done it. I killed all those people."

Sakura broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into her knees and shaking terribly. Leiko was at a lost. She couldn't think of what to do. Her poor friend was living with such a terrible secret and yet she still managed to act like nothing of the sort had ever happened to her. Suddenly, the black blur everyone had come to know as Ryu passed by her, stopping in front of Sakura. He quickly sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She gladly accepted, burying her face in his chest.

"So now you know," Ryu said, looking directly at Leiko.

"You know too?" Leiko asked the fire demon as Sakura crawled into his lap. Ryu simply nodded. After about 10 minutes of crying, Sakura had fallen into a light sleep, still curled up in Ryu's lap.

"How long have you known?" Leiko asked.

"I found out a few weeks after I landing in Ningenkai, which was about 5 years ago. My father and I were attacked by a group of Akira's men and we were separated. I was knocked off a cliff while fighting one of the lackeys and landing in the woods outside Genkai-san's temple. Sakura found me and somehow managed to get me into the temple, where the two of them treated my wounds. Of course it was hard to sleep, since Sakura had nightmares almost every night. After about 2 weeks of it, I used my Jagan to find out what was wrong. I saw everything she went through. It made me sick. I decided that I would protect her. I will not allow anyone to hurt her like that again."

"You really got a thing for her huh?" Leiko asked.

"I guess I do," Ryu answered softly.

"It explains a few things," Leiko mused as she stared at the river flowing in front of them.

"You've seen her scars," Ryu said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the peace of the river was shattered by a blood-curdling scream. Sakura's eyes shot open and she jumped up from Ryu's lap. Ryu and Leiko also got up, scanning the area for the source of the scream. But Sakura was way ahead of them both. She had already started running farther down stream. The other two soon followed, neither sure what was going on. When she finally made it to the source of the scream, Sakura was greeted by a small group of men dressed as feudal temple guards surrounding a group of three women. Two of them where maybe a year or two older than Sakura and were protecting the third woman. It was the third woman that caught Sakura's attention the most. She looked identical to Sakura's mother Keiko.

She was about 20 years old with long brown hair hanging loose around her shoulder blades and brown eyes full of fear. She was also pregnant, about 5 months along by the look of her stomach. The two younger women called her Maaya-sama. The men simply smirked at the three women.

"Give it up young ones and we will let you go," said one of the men.

"All we want is that thing," said another, pointing to the Keiko look-alike.

Both young women refused, making the group very angry. Two men even drew their weapons at the girls. When they moved on the girls, Sakura noticed medallions around each man's neck. It was a silver circle with a chained dragon in the center of it. The mark of the Dragon Hunters.

"Leave them alone!" Sakura screamed as she jumped between the three women and the group of men, anger building up within her small frame.

"You want some too little girl?" laughed the tallest and biggest of the men. He pointed his sword at her now.

"Leave them alone and I might let you leave with your limbs still attached to your bodies," Sakura commanded.

The men all laughed at Sakura. None of them believed a kid her size could take them on.

"Big words for such a little girl," mocked the biggest man.

They would be the last words he ever said. Sakura's anger increased and it showed as her yoki flared around her. The men cringed in fear as Sakura broke their leader's arm, took his sword, and stuck it in his gut. He cried out in agony as Sakura twisted the sword still imbedded in his abdomen. She then quickly pulled it out and sliced off his head. The man's blood sprayed onto her face and clothes, making her look almost demonic. Two of the remaining four charged at Sakura. She made quick work of them as well. She stabbed one man through his throat with the leader sword, and then used his sword to split his companion in half through the middle. One of the remaining two foolishly charged her, hoping to get a hit from behind. But she sensed him before he even took a step. She allowed him to come within a sword's reach of her before turning around and stabbing him in the groin. Then she drove the sword up through his body, cutting him in half.

The final guard cowered behind a nearby tree. Sakura picked him up by the throat and pinned him to the tree.

"What do you want with them?" she demanded to the frighten Hunter.

"We were … told to … collect … the creature," he stuttered, pointing at Keiko's look-alike.

"Why?" Sakura demanded again, holding his throat even tighter.

"Because it belongs to us," the guard said, a smirk playing on his lips. The smirk faded, however, when he saw Sakura's reaction to his statement. Her eyes burned with anger and her aura flared again.

"Who says she belongs to you!" Sakura tightened her grip on the man's throat, causing his eyes to bulge in his head. She squeezed so hard that she crushed the man's windpipe, killing him instantly. She quickly dropped the man, finally realizing what she had done. Sakura jumped when the woman called Maaya put a hand on her shoulder, then pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you little one." Maaya nearly cried into Sakura's shoulder. God, even her voice was just like Keiko's. Sakura slowly calmed down, hugging the older woman back. Ryu and Leiko finally arrived, the whole incident taking mere minutes.

"What the hell happened?" Leiko asked one of the young girls.

"Those men tried to take Maaya-sama," she answered, pointing to what was left of the Hunters.

"But she saved us," replied the other girl, pointing to Sakura.

Ryu walked among the corpses of the Hunters, surveying Sakura's handy work.

"Stupid humans," he sneered, kicking the leader's head towards the rest of his body.

Leiko, however, was more concerned with Sakura then the dead men. She looked at her friend, still clinging to the young woman. Leiko could see the regret in Sakura's eyes. She was beating herself up for what she did. The woman, who she assumed was the Maaya-sama the younger girls were speaking of, looked like she was trying to comfort Sakura, stroking her hair and hugging the girl tightly.

"Why were they after you?" Leiko asked Maaya.

"Because I am a yokai with powers they desire," she answered calmly, still holding Sakura.

"Yokai?" Leiko asked in surprise. She had not sensed any yoki coming from the woman. Neither had Ryu, by the look on his face.

"Yes, I am a yokai," Maaya declared. "The same kind as your young friend here."

Sakura's head shot up at this declaration. This woman was one of her kind. She just couldn't believe it. But she was also very happy at the same time. She had finally found another yokai like her.

"I know you must have many questions to ask," Maaya stated to the group of teenagers surrounding her. "But I am afraid we must leave this area before more of these men come. Our village is not far. We shall be safe there."

"Sound like a plan," Leiko said.

"We should get the blood off of Sakura first," Ryu stated in his matter of fact voice. "She'll draw too much attention."

"I can take care of that easily." And with that Maaya broke her hug with Sakura, putting her hands on the sides of Sakura's face. Her hands soon began to glow with a silver light that soon enveloped Sakura as well. When the light died down, the blood covering the Sakura had disappeared completely.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked as she examined her clothing.

"I will explain everything when we are safely away from here," Maaya said. Slowly, she began walking upstream with Sakura; the two girls following close behind. Ryu and Leiko took up the rear, slightly confused about the series of events that had just occurred. Hopefully everything would be explained when they reached Maaya's village.

_Wow this has got to be the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. _


	9. Note From the Author

Note from the Author

I'm gonna be suspending this story for awhile. I've lost focus on the story and will probably be doing a complete rewrite on it at a latter time. For right now my schedule is full with school right now and if I do get a chance to write it will be a different story I plan to work on. Sorry to everyone who loves the story. Hopefully I will be able to continue it but for now I must put it aside.


End file.
